


A momentous mission

by LadyTsunade89



Category: FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Graphic Description, Kidnapping, Native American Character(s), Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Racism, Sex, Suspense, Thriller, Torture, White Supremacy, Xenophobia, intercultural love, policial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTsunade89/pseuds/LadyTsunade89
Summary: Clinton Skye, the best marksman in the FBI, one of the best agents in the bureau, will embark, together with his colleagues and friends, on one of the most difficult missions of his life when he will have to save his wife and unborn child from a criminal maniac.
Relationships: Clinton Skye & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am Lady Tsunade, I tell you that, at the request of some readers, I am trying to translate my novel.  
> My native language is Spanish and I don't have a great knowledge of English, but I put my best into this translation.  
> I sincerely hope you like the story.  
> And if they have constructive advice or feedback, they are always welcome.

Dawn had been present with the first rays of the sun, they playfully caressed the face, with white and immaculate skin, of a woman with golden blonde hair. The young woman, named Lorelei, turned her face and rubbed her eyes a bit annoyed by the daylight. Without realizing it, her gaze fell on the man sleeping next to her, FBI Special Agent Clinton Skye, her husband, the man she loved madly.  
Seeing that her husband was sleeping soundly and had not been awakened by the tender caress of the star king, she smiled sweetly and gently rested her head on the agent's strong chest, all slowly so as not to wake him up.  
Clinton had arrived the night before from a grueling mission and needed to rest, Lorelei knew, despite the short time they were married, she knew him like the back of her hand.   
The young woman with beautiful green eyes closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep, she breathed in the air with force, the manly aroma of her husband always managed to relax her. That scent of forests that the native man emanated made her feel strong, safe and at peace.   
The difference in the color of their skins was not a novelty, nor was the difference in age. All that was seen with the naked eye, Lorelei had Irish ancestry that made her with straight hair, golden blonde and emerald green eyes. Her white skin and slim body but with dangerous and delicate curves. She was thirty weeks pregnant, so her belly, despite being bulging, still looked tender and small. He was 31 years old, in the prime of his youth.  
Clinton, on the other hand, had brown skin, black hair and dark eyes, so dark that people could get lost in them, all thanks to his native ancestry, the special agent belonged to the Mohawk Nation. He was much taller than his wife and his body was in excellent physical condition. Unlike his wife, Clinton was 43 years old and about to become a new father.  
If they both had to describe the moment when they fell madly in love with each other they would say the same thing. At first glance, when Jess LaCroix went to pick up her daughter two hours later from school accompanied by her brother-in-law.  
Lorelei was Tali's teacher at that time, Clinton's niece, later on I will tell readers how the young woman came to that school. Returning to that meeting both felt that tingling in the belly and that attraction impossible to control.  
Clinton, like a good gentleman, offered to accompany the teacher to her home. It was already dark and it was not "safe" for a beautiful young woman to walk alone down the street. Of course, Lorelei hesitated first but her heart beat faster than her brain and she accepted the proposal from the FBI special agent.  
And it was there, in that first meeting that both Clinton and Lorelei knew they couldn't live without each other. They were dating for a year, and it was the FBI agent who proposed to her. Of course the young woman accepted, excited and madly in love. Clinton has never been so sure of something.  
Of course, this union was not well received by the Gallagher family, Lorelei's parents and her younger brother were of ideologies belonging to white supremacy, racist ideologies and that daughter married a native man, with a savage as they called him, had not been accepted.  
However, they had the support of Andrea and Connor, Lorelei's older brothers, Connor was a priest of the Franciscan branch who gave them a blessing on their wedding day, even though the young woman and her husband had married under the precepts of the Mohawk Nation.  
Lorelei inhaled the woody perfume that her husband used and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the contact of their skin, despite the fact that it was difficult for her to fall asleep again. At that moment he felt his partner's hand caressing his face and he smiled sweetly.  
“I thought you were asleep Special Agent Skye”. She commented amused as she snuggled closer to the man next to her.  
An amused giggle came from the Clinton's lips as his fingertips traced the outline of his wife's beautiful face.  
“I was, Mrs. Skye, but the sun has awakened me, just like you”. He replied with a slight hint of amusement.  
Lorelei smiled again and straightened up to look her husband in the eyes, those dark orbs that transmitted so much to her. He gently stroked her face and brought his lips to those of the man beside him. He kissed him tenderly, continuing to caress his manly face.  
“We should get up Clint, today is your sister Angelyne's anniversary”. And we must enlist. Said the young woman with long blonde hair, but her words seemed to contradict her actions because she clung to her husband more in search of warmth.  
Clinton found it tender and funny at the same time, but that need for affection on the part of his beloved was understandable, since he had been on a mission days before and she had been left alone in the house. He didn't need to be a fortune teller to know that his wife had missed him. More now that she was feeling a little more sensitive due to the pregnancy. Although he had to be honest with himself and admit that he, too, had missed her madly.  
“You're right but to prepare we must get up first.” He answered expectantly to see if the beautiful woman next to him would leave the bed first.  
Clinton gave a soft, amused laugh when she saw that nothing happened and she smiled at him. So he decided to do something about it. Careful not to crush his wife's bulging belly, he positioned himself over her and kissed her again. The young woman responded very gladly, and let her hands run down her neck and then travel down her husband's back. She adored this man with madness, every day she gave herself to him and could not be happier that he was the father of her son.  
But the tickling she felt suddenly made her jump and laugh out loud.  
“Oh Clint don't do that.” She said between amused laughs. Finally her arms went around her husband's neck and she kissed him again. “Okay… let's get ready.” She commented when her lips had parted from her husband's.  
The couple left the warm shelter of the blankets to prepare for the annual visit to the cemetery.  
If Lorelei had to describe Clinton's sister she simply couldn't as she was never able to meet her face to face. But thanks to the stories of her husband, her in-laws and her niece, she had a clear image of what her sister-in-law's personality was like. And he regretted not having been able to meet her.  
As she prepared breakfast for herself and Clinton, her gaze focused on an old framed photograph on the wall in which the young woman and her husband were with Angelyne on their wedding day. It had clearly been edited by Tali, her in-law niece, so her uncles would feel her mother's presence on her wedding day.  
Lorelei smiled when she saw the photograph, because despite not having met her, she held it in high esteem and admiration. Clinton's footsteps entering the kitchen made her turn around and give him a fond smile.  
“Breakfast is ready, honey. Sit down”. She said in a loving tone as she took a seat and took a sip from her cup of tea. No coffee during pregnancy.  
“Wonderful”. Clinton said, seeing the pancakes Lorelei had made and the coffee just the way he liked it. “Thank you”. He said to his wife for making breakfast herself.  
Lorelei smiled at him and reached out to caress the strong hand of her husband that was on the table.  
"It's the pussy I can do, you had a difficult mission yesterday." She said without losing her smile.  
If there was one thing Clinton appreciated, it was his wife's understanding of him. Clinton was a quiet, taciturn man, he did not usually speak about what complained him or what affected him at work or in his personal life. But Lorelei just by looking at him already knew what was wrong with him without even asking him. He respected his space and did not ask him to tell him, on the contrary, he sat next to him and gave him tender caresses or gave him relaxing massages so that he would not think about what ailed him. There was a spiritual connection between the two of them that neither had ever had with their previous partners. That was one of the reasons why he had asked her to marry her so securely.  
Clinton looked at his wife's hand on his and fondly brought it to his lips to kiss it. Lorelei returned the smile and that contemplation they both shared.  
"We should hurry or your mother will scold us for being late." The girl with the sparkling green eyes commented jokingly.  
Clinton gave a soft laugh at what his wife said, because he was correct and surprised himself that despite being the anniversary of his sister's death, he did not feel that uneasiness and melancholy that invaded him on that date.  
During the trip to the house of his in-laws in Clinton's car, peace reigned between them, from time to time the FBI agent stroked his wife's knee and gave her a sideways glance. She smiled sweetly at him making the native man's heart beat faster.  
Upon reaching the cemetery, Clinton got out of the car first to rush to open the passenger side door and help Lorelei out. Not because he was obsessive but because that was how he demonstrated his love for her, and the young woman was also beginning to feel heavy due to her bulging pregnancy belly. The Skye family was already waiting for them in the company of Jess LaCroix and her niece Tali.  
The couple approached those present and greeted them with deep affection. Lorelei felt a deep appreciation for her husband's family, who had supported them from the first moment they had announced their relationship, the same happened with Jess LaCroix and Tali, the girl was like a daughter to Lorelei.  
The young woman with silky blonde hair observed in silence and with attention the ritual that her in-laws were performing. The whole time she stayed with Clinton, hugging him, giving him her support. At one point, her husband approached the grave of his sister Angelyne while Lorelei stood silently in her place. While Clinton was whole and tempered, when he returned to her side, she wrapped her arm around his waist in a warm hug, because she knew that despite her tough appearance, the death of her sister hurt her soul.  
The black-eyed man smiled at her and pressed her to his body and caressed Lorelei's swollen belly, a sign that he was fine and that he was grateful for her presence. Despite being a hard and calm man, he liked having his wife by his side, since the sweet aroma that the young woman emanated (which had nothing to do with the brand of perfume she used) kept him serene.  
Before leaving the cemetery, Marilou Skye invited them to have lunch at her home. For Lorelei, visiting her in-laws' house was an everyday occurrence, and despite being nervous the first time she met them, she now felt part of the family. Since both Marilou and Nelson, Clinton's parents, used to treat her with esteem.  
Lorelei did not know it but her in-laws felt sorry and admonished the young woman's parents for the abandonment they had done to her. That is why they tried to fraternize with her, especially in a moment as special as the transition of a pregnancy.  
The couple gladly accepted the invitation, especially after Tali urged them. The girl loved spending time with her uncles. Lorelei used to be his confidante and they shared a lot of space and time together. The youth and the sweet smile that Lorelei had, in addition to having been her teacher years ago, made the girl Tali trust her. Jess LaCroix knew this, which is why she allowed Lorelei to take her daughter for ice cream or soda. They even shared afternoons together, watching tutorials or doing homework.  
Upon reaching the Skye-LaCroix family home, Tali took her aunt's hand and gently tugged on her.  
"Aunt Lorelei you have to come to my room. I have something incredible to show you." The girl announced with a smile on her face.  
The young woman of Irish descent gave her niece a motherly smile but before accepting she addressed her mother-in-law:  
“Marilou, aren't you going to need me in the kitchen?” Lorelei asked worried since she didn't want to look bad with her mother-in-law.  
The matriarch of the family smiled and shook her head gently.  
"Go to Tali, Lorelei, I have three men here who can help me."  
The emerald green-eyed girl smiled gratefully and looked at her niece.  
"Then come on Tali." He said sweetly.  
"You don't mind if I steal Aunt Lorelei, do you Uncle Clint?" The girl asked amused as she loved to tease her uncle when it came to the blonde-haired woman.  
Those present smiled amused, since the bond that united them was visible to them and also because they knew that Tali liked to sting her uncle when it came to Lorelei  
“Of course not. Just be careful with the stairs”. Clinton replied, worried that his wife would slip on them. If Lorelei weren't pregnant, she wouldn't have said that, but ever since she found out she would be a father, she took twice as much care for the young woman of Irish descent.  
Those present gave a soft, amused laugh, Nelson and Marilou looked at each other in accomplices, while Jess put her hand on her brother-in-law's shoulder.  
"Honey, I'm pregnant not incapacitated." We will be fine. Lorelei replied tenderly. "Come on Tali show me what you wanted me to see." Said the green-eyed girl, leaving the room in the company of her niece.  
Clinton went to answer but was silent at Lorelei's words, the knowing look of the others made him blush.  
“Son you're going to overwhelm her, I know you worry about her and the baby but she is an independent woman”. Marilou commented with a motherly smile.  
Clinton did not respond and looked to the side. Jess squeezed her brother-in-law's shoulder lovingly and decided to tease him.  
"Oh come on Bro, I understand your concern, I was also very concerned when Angelyne was pregnant with Tali." He was counting on the man with the blue eyes. "But if I acted like you, Angelyne would have shot me." He chuckled. "Although I know perfectly well how you feel."  
Special Agent Jess LaCroix looked understanding at his brother-in-law had been in his shoes and felt the same way. With the difference that Angelyne was a more daring and daring woman. Lorelei seemed more childish and calm. The perfect match for someone like Clinton, Jess thought.  
In her room and from her laptop, Tali showed her aunt the videos she had uploaded to TikTok and the comments she had received. As well as the other social networks that the girl had. She knew that her aunt had no social network even though she loved taking pictures with the family. He never asked why he did not want to have even a Facebook or an Instagram.  
“I've seen a super cool braid hairstyles tutorial Auntie. Can you let me try it on your hair? I can't do it on mine.” She commented a bit dejected because she hadn't gotten it in her hair.  
"Sure honey, my hair is all yours." Lorelei replied smiling as she winked at her niece in a buddy way.  
The girl, despite feeling sadness for the anniversary of her mother's death, did her best to return that warm and loving smile that her aunt had given her. Encouraged, she reached for her hairbrush and began to comb her aunt's long, straight, blond hair.  
"I love your hair, Aunt Lorelei, you have it very soft." The girl commented as she interestedly combed her aunt's hair.  
"Thanks Tali, though I must cut it off or I'll look like Rapunzel soon." The woman with the sparkling green eyes replied jokingly. He could sense the girl's sadness and wanted to distract her.  
Hearing those words, Tali couldn't help but smile with amusement, and, for a few seconds, she forgot her sadness.  
"When I'm done with your hair, you'll look like a princess. Uncle Clint will faint at you.” The girl commented very sure of her words.  
Lorelei gave a soft, amused giggle when she heard her niece.  
"Oh… that would be interesting to see since your uncle never loses his cool." Said the beautiful woman as she enjoyed being combed. She was about to ask Tali how she felt, or if she needed a big hug from her. But she wanted to give her her space, she knew that Tali would tell her when she was ready.   
A soft knock on the door of the girl's room made them jump, it was Grandpa Nelson Skye calling them to lunch. Tali gave her aunt a knowing look as she had finished the hairstyle tutorial and she looked gorgeous.  
When they both came downstairs and introduced themselves to the family in the dining room, Jess smiled in amusement at the delicate hairstyle her daughter had done for her sister-in-law just like the others. Aware of that invisible bond that united them.  
Seeing the stares of those present, Tali smiled knowingly at her aunt.  
“I told you. He can't take his eyes off you”. She commented with a joking tone as Lorelei covered her mouth to laugh with amusement.  
“How are you? I look like a princess right?” The blonde-haired woman asked those present, striking a pose and showing her hairstyle. "Tali has a special talent." She commented as she winked at his in-laws.  
The first to speak was Jess, still smiling, despite the dark moment he was living when he felt the absence of his wife.  
"It's true ... you look like a princess with that beautiful hairstyle." Nice work Tali, you blew your uncle out. He said, nudging his brother-in-law and brother-in-arms.  
"I'm not dumbfounded." Special Agent Skye answered as he elbowed Jess back, like two children. "But I do agree that you are beautiful Lorelei." He admitted with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
Lorelei smiled lovingly at her husband as she took a seat next to him at the family table.  
“Thank you my love”. She commented gratefully to her husband.  
"It's true, Tali has done a great job." Nelson said, looking fondly at his granddaughter.  
“It is true”. Marilou Skye agreed.  
The girl smiled proud of her work and took the hand of her aunt at her side.  
"I told you, aunt." She commented before starting to eat.  
Lunch passed in complete tranquility and peace. Nelson and Marilou recalled anecdotes that when Angelyne and Clinton were young, even the matriarch of the family went in search of photographs of their children as young children and showed them to Jess, Tali and Lorelei while recounting anecdotes about their children.  
Lorelei took in her hands a photograph in which Clinton was a boy of about five years old. She watched her fondly and then looked at him lovingly.  
"You were a very beautiful boy." You had an angel face. She said sweetly.  
The FBI agent found it somewhat uncomfortable that his mother showed his wife pictures of him, especially those in which he was disguised. But her mother seemed to ignore that or just didn't care.  
“If you like it, I can give you that Lorelei, and this one from when Clinton was a month old. Wasn't he a beautiful baby?” Marilou asked, proud of her son.  
"Oh yes, of course I do. He was adorable, like I said, he had an angel face. Although that expression is still intact on his face.” The girl with the sparkling green orbs commented lovingly.  
Clinton felt the heat on her cheeks again and looked at her brother-in-law and friend as if asking for help. Jess just smiled amused at the situation, which he had already experienced when his mother met Angelyne.  
"I think you should save the Marilou photographs before Clinton seized a panic attack."  
Those present gave a soft laugh that distended the man with the deep, dark eyes.  
"I think there is nothing worse a man's ego than his mother showing pictures of him as a child." Nelson commented with amusement.  
"You shouldn't be ashamed, these photographs are a treasure." Marilou said. "Go ahead Lorelei, take these two." Said the matriarch as she handed the photographs to her daughter-in-law.  
“Are you sure Marilou?” The green-eyed girl asked indecisively. "I know they are very precious to you."  
"I'm sure you can also show them to my grandson." I'm sure he will look a lot like his father. Marilou responded lovingly.  
Lorelei took a deep look at her mother-in-law and smiled truly grateful.  
-Many thanks. Now these photographs will be part of my treasure too. The young woman commented as she put them in her purse.  
At that emotional moment for the family, the girl Tali jumped out of her chair while looking carefully at her cell phone.  
“I can not believe it. "Battle against zombies" the movie I wanted to see and that everyone is talking about is going to be removed from the cinema. Dad, can we go see her tomorrow?” She asked pleadingly. “All my colleagues have already seen it except me”. She said with a sweet, innocent look.  
Jess looked at his daughter in disgust and then looked at his brothers-in-law.  
“Tomorrow I have a meeting with my boss Isobel Castille. I don't think I can.” He commented sadly.  
"But tomorrow is his last day on the billboard." The little girl murmured, disappointed.  
Lorelei looked at her niece with pity and shared a knowing look with her husband.  
"If that doesn't sound like a bad idea, Jess, Clinton, and I can take Tali to the movies tomorrow." Sure, if you give us permission. Said the young woman, sharing the look with her husband.  
"That's right bro, Lorelei and I can take her." Clinton said with a smile.  
Tali's eyes twinkled and she smiled enthusiastically at her father.  
“Can't I, Dad?” She asked, clasping his little hands.  
Special Agent Jess LaCroix smiled in amusement and nodded his head.  
"Okay, you have my permission." He finally agreed, he was going to ask his brothers-in-law to take care of his daughter but he kept it to himself because he knew that was not necessary. Lorelei was a teacher, used to babysitting, and Clinton was the best FBI agent she had ever met, as well as the one she trusted the most.  
“Thanks Dad”. Tali said, hugging her father, after hugging her father she dedicated a loving hug to her aunt Lorelei and her uncle Clinton. “Thank you to you too”.  
"You're welcome, darling." She replied sweetly as she returned the hug and kissed the girl's hair in a maternal way. Clinton dedicated a few words in her native language to her niece, which Lorelei did not understand but which he later explained to her.  
It had been a sad day because they commemorated the anniversary of a death but at the same time joyful. Because by spending it with the family, with anecdotes and sharing time and space, everything became more enjoyable.  
As they drove home, Lorelei fondly observed the photographs that Marilou had given her. In them her husband was a child with deep dark eyes, he had long black hair and a perfect face that seemed to come out of a painting.  
Clinton glanced at his wife to quickly return his eyes to the road:  
"So an angel face, huh?" He asked jokingly. “What would an angel face like Mrs. Skye?” Whenever they joked with each other, Clinton called her by her married name, which instead of upsetting the young woman, she loved it.  
Lorelei fixed her beautiful and expressive green eyes on her husband.  
"I don't know how to explain it, but I guess I mean you have a good boy expression on your face, when you look at me or we share situations, I know that I will always be safe with you and that I can trust you with my eyes closed." She explained thoughtfully, finally touching his hand gently and adding: "Besides, I can't deny that you are extremely handsome." She said as he winked at her in an accomplice way.  
Agent Skye gave a soft, humorous chuckle and continued:  
“More handsome than Leonardo DiCaprio?” He asked amused.  
Lorelei studied him deeply and rested her hand on her husband's leg.  
“Much more”. She answered confidently with a seductive smile.  
They both shared a look and finally smiled with amusement, Clinton knew that Leonardo DiCaprio was more handsome than him, at least that's how he perceived it, however for Lorelei love was not just about being handsome, for her, her husband was one of the most handsome men she had ever known but there were other qualities she would never change him for and which, of course, made him choose him above all else.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the afternoon looked beautiful and calm, with a warm sun that provided its warmth despite the intense cold. Clinton sat in a beautiful, comfortable black leather chair in the comfort of his home, reading a book. From time to time, he would look up and see his wife coming, who was dressing and putting on makeup to go to the movies with him and his niece Tali.  
The serene FBI agent smiled inwardly when he heard the moans of his beloved wife, and it is that several shirts were no longer buttoned because her breasts were enlarging due to the fact that her body was making milk for her son. Not to mention his jeans that didn't catch on due to the growth of his abdomen.  
"Clinton I can't believe it, my pants are shrunken and my shirts won't turn on me." She commented between annoyed and anguished as she showed her husband the detached blouse.  
The man, with brown skin and dark eyes, studied her carefully and gave her a sweet smile. He walked over to her and looked deep into her eyes. If it was something that characterized Clinton, it was his enormous patience and the vision of the world he had.  
“You will look beautiful with what you wear”. He said as he raised his hand and caressed his wife's beautiful face.  
Lorelei pouted and looked down sadly.  
“Will you love me no matter how fat I get?” She asked, unsure of her body.  
The dark-skinned man smiled in amusement and hugged the young woman tightly in his shapely arms.  
"You know very well that it is." He replied calmly. "Come, I'll help you choose your clothes." He commented as he gently tugged Lorelei's arm and led her to her room.  
When he entered, he opened the closet and started looking for something that his beautiful wife still had. He left her several dresses on the double bed, and of course some black leggings for her to wear underneath because of the cold.  
"It's not fair that you look radiant and handsome all the time and I don't. Mother Nature should be more equitable with pregnancy, if women under go changes, men should suffer the same as us”. She commented as she inspected the clothes her lover had given her.  
Clinton gave a soft laugh when he heard what Lorelei said and walked over to her.  
"Don't laugh, it's not funny." The young woman said, at the same time trying on a dress and wearing black leggings with boots of the same color.  
She approached the mirror that had her wardrobe and looked at herself while wearing the clothes her husband had helped her choose.  
"It doesn't look so bad. You have good taste Clint”. She opined as she directed her gaze to him.  
“To me, you always look beautiful Lorelei. It doesn't matter what you're wearing”. Clinton commented with a smile.  
The young woman fixed her gaze on the man's dark but deep eyes, watched him while his eyes shone. She knew he wasn't lying to her, if there was something Clinton had, it was that he couldn't lie, whenever he said something was not true, he looked to the sides. But this time he looked at her confidently and kept his serene and calm gaze on her.  
So she gave him a smile and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She kissed him on the lips with love and passion. They looked into each other's eyes, deeply and without the need for words. They finally smiled and headed for the exit door. They put on their coats and got in the car.  
However, neither of them noticed that, outside their home, behind a brush, a pair of binoculars were observing them.  
"Damn whore... I found you." Murmured the man who was watching them from afar. "So that's the wild one you traded me for." He whispered through his teeth and clenched his jaw tightly. He would make her pay, she belonged to him and he didn't give a damn that that dirty and barbarous Indian was married to her.  
"On top of that, you got pregnant by the" Noble Savage." He licked his tongue furiously as he watched Agent Skye's car drive away. "Just wait and see what I have in store for you... The man stalking the couple quickly moved to the car that was parked a block behind and followed the couple the entire way.  
Clinton and Lorelei first headed to the Skye-LaCroix family home in search of Tali, the daughter of Jess LaCroix and Angelyne Skye. The girl was anxiously waiting for them and as soon as she saw them arrive, she threw herself into her uncle's strong arms and hugged him lovingly.  
When they got to the cinema they divided to buy tickets and popcorn and sodas. Lorelei went shopping in the company of her niece while Clinton went to the box office to buy tickets.  
Tali was very excited, she was holding her aunt's hand, and she was watching people. A warm feeling invaded the girl, she glanced at Lorelei and felt that maternal spirit that she emanated and did her good.  
“My colleagues say it's the best movie they've ever seen. Thanks for convincing dad and bringing me auntie”. The long-haired girl commented cheerfully.  
Lorelei smiled back at her niece and winked.  
"You’re welcome, darling, you know well that you can always count on me and Uncle Clint." She said fondly and stroked the little girl's cheeks.  
Tali didn't lose her smile and nodded at what the blonde-haired woman said as they waited in line to be served. Suddenly the girl broke the silence between the two to ask a question that seemed to make her nervous as she fidgeted with her little fingers:  
“Aunt Lorelei How did you fall in love with Uncle Clinton?” She asked curiously at a slight blush that appeared on the cheeks of the blonde-haired woman. "I mean, how did you know you were in love?" She questioned and her dark eyes looked deeply at her aunt.  
The woman, of Irish descent, smiled sweetly, although the question had startled her, as a children's teacher she knew that at that age the questions began and was flattered that her niece-in-law trusted her.  
Lorelei raised her hand to her chin thoughtfully and finally spoke:  
“How did I know that I had fallen in love with Clinton?” She asked thoughtfully. "Well… I knew I loved him because I felt very comfortable with him and I felt a warmth in my chest that I hadn't felt with another person. I loved spending my time with your uncle, and when we parted I kept thinking about him. And now that we are married I have a hard time saying goodbye to him when he has to travel on a misión”. She answered, reviewing each moment.  
Tali was watching her expectantly, her little eyes twinkling with her aunt's response. When Lorelei finished speaking, it was just her turn. She placed her order while her niece helped her carry things.  
“Why did you ask me this Tali?” The beautiful woman asked. “Is there a child who has conquered your heart?” She asked, winking at her in an accomplice way.  
Tali's cheeks suddenly turned red at the question, who at this reaction gave a soft giggle.  
"Don't tell anyone Auntie, not even Uncle Clint." The daughter of Jess LaCroix asked pleadingly.  
"Of course it won't leave my lips." She reassured her in a motherly way.  
"I'm still not sure what I feel." Tali commented as she began to walk. "That's why I wanted to ask you. I mean, I like him but… I don't know yet”. She murmur, embarrassed.  
Lorelei gave her a tender look, she wanted to caress the girl but couldn't because her hands were busy with the drinks.  
"Well… you can always talk to me Tali. Do not hesitate. I will always be for you”. She answered sure of her words without stopping walking next to her niece.  
“Even after you have the baby?” Tali asked a little embarrassed.  
Lorelei looked her intensely in the eyes and smiled:  
"Always Tali. I promise”. She answered confidently. "Look there is Clinton. Come on”.  
As Tali and Lorelei walked through the theater looking for Clinton, neither of them noticed that an elderly man was following them from afar. He was dressed in black and wore glasses of the same color.  
"You fucking son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath when he saw Lorelei so smiling and maternal with the half-breed girl. With a mixed-race Indian girl. He looked up and saw that Clinton was not with them. "Without your savage close I don't think you will be that brave my beautiful princess."  
He decided that he could face her, after all, the girl would not be a rival, plus he was armed.  
"You will come back with me Lorelei." He said, heading toward her like an enraged tornado.  
A chill ran down the neck of the pregnant young woman, she looked up and found a man walking towards her and Tali and he seemed familiar, he was tall, about sixty years old, wearing black glasses and dressed very elegant. With black shoes and an overcoat of the same dark color that gave him a gloomy air. Immediately Loreleí recognized that face and her body shook and her beautiful face suddenly darkened. He had found her.  
However before the man in black could get to touch her, Clinton appeared with the movie tickets. The experienced agent and sniper had noticed that this suspicious-looking man was walking towards his pregnant wife. That is why he took Lorelei by the waist and held her protectively to his body, while he held out his hand to his niece to protect her as well. He did not know what this man was up to, but he would not allow him to approach them, so he moved them away from the place while he spoke to distract them.  
"Let me help you with the sodas." Clinton commented upon seeing his wife's terrified look.  
Sensing the presence of the native man, Lorelei calmed down, looked at her husband and brought her lips to his ear.  
“Thank you my love”. She thanked him in the ear and added. “He is here”. She whispered when she saw Tali step forward and head to the screening room.  
Clinton frowned and her entire body tensed. He twisted his neck as his gaze focused on the damned man who had ruined his wife's life in the past. She also secretly tried to find it to point it out to her lover. But it had disappeared.  
“Do not be afraid”. Clinton replied. "I'm here, he can't touch you."  
Those words reassured the beautiful green-eyed woman, she breathed deeply the scent of her husband's woods and felt calm return. It was true, even if the damned pervert had found her this time, he couldn't hurt her. Clinton was with her and many other witnesses as well. He wouldn't risk hurting her.  
“I know my love”. She said to give Clinton a tender kiss on the cheek.  
Lorelei regained her composure as she walked on her husband's arm. He was not the young woman with fear, if that man really was him, he would make her pay for what he had done to her. Plus it wouldn't let him ruin the beautiful outing he had with his niece and Clinton.  
During the movie Tali looked very excited, however Lorelei was already feeling nauseous again, she was not a fan of zombies but she thought that if Jess saw the plot of the film he would surely scold them for having given the girl pleasure. Although Tali looked happy, in addition to being sitting in the middle of her uncles, she felt protected and loved. It had been difficult for the girl to lose her mother, she missed her every day, but seeing that her aunt was sitting on her right and her uncle on her left, she allowed herself to fantasize that they were her parents and that filled her chest with warmth.  
Clinton and Lorelei gave each other furtive glances, and every now and then he would caress her and she would look at him lovingly. Lorelei, despite not enjoying the movie much, enjoyed the moment, the company. She imagined that in a few years, she and Clinton would take their future son to the movies and a feeling of happiness harbored her heart. He brought his hand to her belly and there she felt it. So it didn't matter that that perverted maniac found her.

In the last row of the projection room, a man was watching the couple and his revulsion made him get up to go to the bathroom to vomit. How had she rejected him for that filthy Indian? And on top of that, she carried the mixed-race girl with her and behaved maternal and loving with her. It disgusted him to the point of not being able to control his nausea.  
To make matters worse, the very whore had allowed herself to be impregnated by the savage, how could she allow that man to touch that white and delicate skin with his rough and clumsy hands? Cormac Murphy knew that this Indian was not just any man, he was a respected member of the FBI and also a feared sniper, but everything seemed circumstantial to him. His values, his beliefs, had been trampled on by that bitch who had rejected him for an Indian. Where was his purebred and white greatness? Where was Lorelei's pride in the purity of her blood? She was such a whore that she had mixed her blood with that of a beast.  
Murphy wiped the vomit from his mouth and returned to the screening room. He would make her pay, he would make her beg him and as soon as he had her in his hands he would remove all the impurity.  
Lorelei felt a chill run down her spine, however she didn't care, it was cold in the room so she put her coat back on. She glanced at her husband and he seemed very entertained by the movie as was Tali. It was a beautiful moment, it was something she had always longed for, so she would enjoy it.  
When the movie ended, Tali was the first to jump to her feet.  
“It was great!” she exclaim excitedly.  
Clinton smiled in amusement and looked at his wife knowingly.  
“Oh yeah?” He asked without losing his smile. "I don't understand how children like it so much." He commented as he brushed his hair back.  
Lorelei curved her lips in a smile and latched onto his arm again.  
"I guess we're old now, my love." She answered jokingly and the girl laughed at her aunt's words.  
"I'm sure zombies aren't your generation Uncle Clint." Jess LaCroix's daughter joked.  
Both adults smiled in amusement and calmly walked out of the screening room. Clinton's eyes sharpened and he looked around carefully. He studied every millimeter and every face as Tali and Lorelei discussed the movie. He just hoped the man who had wanted to intercept his wife would make a move. It would be a perfect reason to imprison him or… kill him.  
But Cormac Murphy was not brave enough to face the young woman in the company of a decorated sniper. He just left the place after the movie. He already knew where Lorelei lived and who she was married to. He just had to wait until she was alone.  
Clinton and his wife left their niece at their home, during the trip they discussed the plot of the film and joked about it. When he saw his daughter arrive in the company of his uncles, Jess LaCroix breathed calmly when he saw her well and so happy, he was grateful to his brother-in-law and his beautiful wife. However, neither of them said anything about the curious snooper they had noticed.

It was only when they got home that they allowed themselves to talk about it. Feeling in the safety of her home Lorelei dropped into an armchair and took a deep breath, her husband angrily took off his jacket.  
"Coward, he didn't even have the courage to face me." The FBI agent commented angrily. It was one of the few times Lorelei had seen him irritated. Clinton was generally a peaceful and calm person.  
“Love”. She called him affectionately and stretched out her arms indicating him to come closer. “Come”.  
Clinton knew what that request meant, she was afraid, as when he had met her. Scary, anxious and looking down. That's why he approached her, sat next to her and immediately covered her with his strong arms.  
Lorelei allowed herself to be embraced by her husband and that hug reciprocated. She kissed him on the cheek and then laid her head on his chest.  
“Why do you think he appeared? I'm sure it was him and you saw it too”. She commented with her head down but the big difference from in the past was that she was no longer afraid. Clinton was with her.  
The FBI agent held her tighter in his arms and kissed her hair.  
“It was him”. He murmured angrily. "But you don't have to worry, I'm going to protect you." Then he corrected himself and gave Lorelei a sweet look. "I meant… I'll protect you." He said to then caress his wife's belly.  
The young woman snuggled closer against her husband, this time she would have to stay strong, not only for her but also for the baby that was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked the second chapter.  
> If you see any errors in my writing, I apologize, English is not my native language.  
> Greetings!


	3. Chapter 3

He had found her, after three years of searching intensely, he had finally found her. Now he could put into motion the plan he had been weaving during his absence.  
Cormac Murphy was an exemplary citizen, in his sixties of Irish descent, although born in the United States, he regarded himself as a superior and perfect being. Although their ideals and their businesses have nothing to do with perfection and justice.

On the outside he was an impeccable career obstetrician and loved by his patients, but on the inside he was a despicable being who discriminated and despised people who are not of racial purity, he cannot even suppress nausea if he touches a patient who does not know fit your ideal.

Physically he is a man of 1.75 m, blue eyes and white skin. He has a robust build and no hair on his head since he has suffered from baldness since he was eighteen. His nose is too big for his oval face and gives him a grotesque, almost funny appearance, due to the holes in his skin from having suffered chicken pox as a child. Like your body. His enemies call him the penguin because of his resemblance to the DC comics character and they are not wrong.  
He had been married four times and remained divorced, he had two daughters from his first two marriages.  
He has known Lorelei since she was a baby as he is her mother's personal doctor and a close family friend who spent and spends more time at the Gallagher residence than in her own home.  
But everything changed when the girl became a beautiful woman with pronounced curves and extreme beauty. That was when he started harassing her. Visiting the family two or three times a week and staying for dinner, always complimenting the young woman and trying to touch her, getting closer and closer to her.  
For Lorelei, the situation did not seem strange, since this man used to visit her house all the time and be kind and affectionate with his family, but Cormac was not satisfied with anything. Neither his wife at the time nor the green-eyed blonde prostitutes.  
He began to follow her, every step the girl took he was behind. He knew her friends, her teachers, because despite being a teacher, Lorelei was studying a master's degree in education at the university, he knew their schedules. He even spied on her when she was dating a boy. Closer and closer, so close that he could smell her exciting, mesmerizing flower scent.  
So one day, he couldn't take it anymore, he showed up at the Gallagher family home when the young woman was alone. The older brother was never home, he was a priest who resided in the Holy See, Andrea the sister who followed spent a trip in Europe since she was a plastic artist, and Lorelei's younger brother, kept chasing his daddy waiting his approval. So the situation was perfect, the beautiful and longed for Lorelei was alone in her house.  
The young woman, with sparkling green orbs, was surprised to see him there, Cormac cunningly convinced her that he had a meeting with his father and that he had finished with his patients before. Confused, Lorelei, she had invited him in. And that was the biggest mistake the girl ever made.  
When she was making him coffee, he held her from behind. He kissed her neck with such violence that he even bit her, squeezed her breasts and pressed her body against the young woman. She, disgusted, could feel the man's erection brushing her skin covered by clothing. He squeezed her in his arms and held her tightly to keep her from moving. Still kissing her, even though she struggled to free herself, he unbuttoned her pants and inserted his fingers into her intimacy.  
It was then that Lorelei desperately shook her head back and head-butted the doctor. So hard it made him bleed and let go of her in pain. She took advantage and ran at full speed from the place.  
“You will be mine Lorelei, I don't care how but you will be mine”. He yelled angrily as he chased after her.  
However he could not reach her, she escaped and took refuge in the house of a friend. Scared, confused, and disgusted, she did not return home that day.  
Days later Cormac surprised her in her work, the young woman's heart almost stopped when she saw him. She was terrified, she didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want him to touch her. Everything about him made her nauseous.  
However, Cormac only took her by the arm violently and led her to speak alone, although he knew that the attentive looks were watching them so he kept his composure.  
"Lorelei, my beloved Lorelei." He called her in a conciliatory tone. "I ask you to accept my feelings." Be mine dear. He said to then raise his hand and caress her face.  
The blonde-haired girl took a step back and avoided contact with the man.  
“Not”. Was her reply, then looked at him in deep horror. "Leave me alone or I'll talk to the police." She said despite being terribly scared.  
Cormac's blue eyes turned red with fury, it seemed like a demon was emerging from his being.  
"It wasn't a Lorelei request. Do you think someone is going to believe you? I have the power here, you are only a poor delusional. You will be the whore who seduced a poor man”. He commented slyly. "You are mine whether you like it or not. I'm going to chase you, at some point you will be alone, and as soon as you are, you will become my wife”. He said confidently in his words.  
Lorelei was horrified at those words and recoiled in fear. Cormac was right, he was a respectable being in society, no one was going to believe him. He also had the means to make his life hell. Even so she would not give in, that man disgusted her, made her nauseous, she would never allow him to touch her.  
“Not. I'm not yours, Dr. Murphy, and I never will be”. The young woman answered seriously. She was scared, even her legs and hands were shaking, but she wouldn't give in.  
The expression on Dr. Murphy's face made the young woman cling closer to the wall, she turned her face in fear and realized that the principal of the school she worked for was seeing everything. Noticing the woman's accusing look, Murphy fled the scene before doing something to expose him.  
Mrs. Johnson, the director of the establishment, took Lorelei to her office. There the young woman with the beautiful emerald green eyes collapsed and told her boss what had happened. She was exhausted, she knew that man would never leave her alone. She had even realized that days before she had followed her but her classmates were always with her.  
Mrs. Johnson understood everything, she even felt sorry for the poor girl who looked like a lost soul, so she offered her a job in another city, in another school where her sister was the principal. She had to flee before the damned ambushed her again. And she was sure her sister would understand the situation.  
It was thus that Lorelei left her city and left everything behind to escape from Dr. Cormac Murphy. The girl never had the courage to tell her family, every time she tried or suggested it, her parents paid no attention to her and only praised the doctor. So blind were they that before they believed their daughter they believed him.

One day she had the courage to tell her older brother during a confession, Connor felt the world around him collapse and the guilt for leaving his younger sister alone plagued him throughout his life. The same thing happened to Andrea, her other older sister, who one day saw the fear in her sister's eyes when Dr. Murphy suddenly appeared on a visit. When she found out, she vowed she would never leave her sister alone again. Only those three people knew about it, she would tell Clinton later.  
Murphy tried to stop Lorelei's journey, did his best to know where she was going, who she was going with, and for what. But he could never find out, until two years later. Lorelei's siblings withheld all information, the young woman called her parents but never gave them the exact location of the place where she was asking that they respect her decision. So for Dr. Murphy everything was a nebula.  
He only learned the truth when Lorelei sent the wedding invitation to her parents and younger brother. The fire of anger inside him grew to the point of formulating a twisted plan to win her back. Especially after seeing the photograph of the young woman's husband. A Native American, a man from the Mohawk Nation, a savage.  
That's why three years later he found it to get it back from the barbarian she had married, too bad she was already pregnant. But for Cormac that would not be a problem, as soon as he had it in his hands, it would remove all trace of the Mohawk man.

A nightmare woke up the beautiful woman with blonde hair, scared she sat on the bed violently and held her face with both hands. Dr. Murphy kidnapped her and put her through thousands of tortures. However, in that moment of anguish, strong and shapely arms covered her. Clinton had also woken up to the sudden movement of his wife, and covered her in his arms.  
Lorelei took refuge in the worked chest of her husband and listened to the beat of his heart. She didn't know how but Clinton always knew when she needed him.  
“You're good?” The dark-eyed man asked quietly, then stroking her face affectionately.  
“It was just a nightmare my love”. Lorelei replied, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. She loved being in his arms, she knew that no one could harm her there. She raised her hand to gently touch Clinton's face and kissed him.  
Lorelei found it funny that, despite being married and with a child on the way, her husband's kisses caused her to tickle the pit of her stomach and her lower abdomen. After what happened with Cormac Murphy, she had closed off the possibility of a relationship, but then Clinton arrived.

With tenderness, patience and delicacy, Clinton advanced on stony ground. He gave his space to the young woman, with sparkling emerald green orbs, he loved her and loved her with fervor but also with devotion. And all that effort had paid off, because she gave herself to him when she was ready, not before or after. There was a spirituality between them that none had ever felt before and others could see it.  
"So if it was a nightmare, don't be afraid." He whispered lovingly.  
Lorelei raised her face to look into her husband's eyes, he was so sweet and patient with her. Since the first time they had started dating, he had never pressured her, even when he touched her, he did it slow and delicate, always respecting her space. That was the quality that had fallen in love with her the most, because while the other suitors followed her until they overwhelmed her, Clinton was dedicated to caring for and respecting her. That was love for her, even after they were married, the Mohawk man always respected her space.  
“I'm not afraid”. She answered raptly looking at the dark orbs of the native man. She caressed her face tenderly and kissed him again. “I have you. There is nothing to fear”.  
“You don't just have me. There are Jess and my parents and of course Tali”. Clinton said at the same time his lips curved into an amused smile. "I think if that guy got close, my father would be the first to shoot him." He smiled at the idea because even though at first his parents hadn't looked at him very well when he told them about his relationship with Lorelei, when they met her, they immediately adopted her as if she were their daughter. His wife had that knack for being liked by everyone she met.  
The beautiful girl returned her husband's smile and nodded. That was true, they had never cared for her as much as in the Skye-LaCroix family, because her brother-in-law liked her too and not to mention little Tali.  
“You're absolutely right, my love." She said sweetly. "Besides, that man is a coward, I'm sure that while he's accompanied he will never dare to confront you. He doesn't have the courage to do it.”. She said as she leaned her head on her husband's chest. She was sure that pervert Murphy would never dare challenge Clinton.  
"Then you have nothing to fear." He commented with a loving smile. Careful not to crush her belly, he positioned himself over his wife to kiss her passionately. She returned madly in love. She adored when her husband was affectionate with her and more adored the soft caresses that he left on her skin.  
Unfortunately, Clinton's phone rang at that moment, they both laughed and she told him to take the call.  
“Saved by the bell, Special Agent Skye”. The young woman joked.  
Clinton smiled at her and answered the call inwardly thanked that it was not a mission but an invitation to a birthday party for his partner Sheryll Barnes. Despite the fact that it had been three days of the inconvenience in the cinema, the FBI man was vigilant and on guard for anything. He was determined to decline an assignment if he had to travel far from his wife. He had discussed it with Jess, his brother-in-law and squad leader, and he thought the same way as he. Until they were sure that Dr. Murphy would not appear again, he would not leave Lorelei alone.  
"It was Sheryll, she invites us to a party at his house. It's her birthday”. Said the Mohawk man as soon as he cut the call.  
Lorelei looked at him surprised and smiled happily, nothing would be better than a party to forget the bad drink of days ago.  
"If we're going to go we must buy her a gift first." The young woman said as she returned to her husband's arms. “Do you know what she likes?” She asked, looking up to meet Clinton's dark orbs.  
The FBI agent thought he could buy from his comrade in arms, his wife was waiting expectantly for the answer, of course huddled and not in the mood to leave her place with her lover.  
"I can't think of anything at the moment. We could go see what we can get her”. He finally gave up as he couldn't think of anything.  
Lorelei giggled softly and nodded at her husband's words. He looked so cute when he put on that expression of a child caught up in a prank. He looked to the sides and avoided his gaze. She was not wrong when she thought that her husband had a little angel face, because despite all his experience and his firmness, he also had an innocent side that he was not afraid to show.  
“What do you think if after breakfast we go to buy Sheryll's gift?” Asked the young woman with sparkling emerald orbs as she separated a few inches from her husband.   
“I think it's wonderful”. The Mohawk man replied with a sweet expression on his face.  
Sure enough after breakfast they both got ready and went to town to buy Sheryll's gift. The eyes of many men fell on Lorelei, that Clinton already knew. At times, he could feel the envy of the young when they saw a beautiful woman cling to his arm and did not seem to pay attention to anyone but him. The seasoned FBI agent smiled inwardly, especially if a man dared to say a compliment to his wife and she wouldn't even listen to him because her emerald green eyes were always lost in Clinton's gaze. She was even always attached to his arm and did not care about the gaze of others.  
“Does Sheryll like plants?” Lorelei asked suddenly, pulling the FBI agent out of his thoughts. Who observed her curiously when she saw that the young woman pointed to a beautiful indoor plant. "But we could go for something else, Clint."  
"She's cute. I think you will like it”. He said while looking at the plant that his wife indicated.   
Lorelei smiled at him in response and they headed to pay for the gift that Clinton was responsible for bringing, since his wife could not carry weight. All without realizing that Murphy had not moved away from them as he demonstrated. Every step they had taken, Murphy was behind. He had decided not to show himself to them but he would not abandon his plan. At last he had found her, and no matter how much Lorelei carried a son of that native in her womb, he did not care, because the woman would be his.  
Every time she took Clinton's hand, or latched onto his arm, and even when she left him tender kisses on the cheek; Murphy burned with jealousy. He imagined a thousand ways to torture and kill the Mohawk man who had dared to take what was his. And he would possess her in unthinkable and humiliating ways. But he would also make her suffer for having fallen madly in love with that man and not with him. As He watched, he wondered: Why had she never looked at him the way she looked at Special Agent Skye? Why had she never been so kind to him as to that savage? Why did she love him so much and hate him?  
He had always looked at Cormac with disgust and revulsion. But the blonde-haired woman was not disgusted when she kissed that dirty savage on the lips. Why? Dr. Murphy wondered furiously. The reason didn't matter, because in a few days she would be with him and the filthy dead native.

Lorelei had always enjoyed the company of Clinton's peers and colleagues. There was Jess, her husband's brother-in-law and leader of the group, who despite being a serious guy was friendly and kind, and even allowed himself to make jokes at times. Sheryll, the birthday girl, had been a policeman in New York, with an affable and gentle character, she was a vigilante and a great woman. Hana Gibson was the tech savvy, a fearless hacker with a racy humor, always teasing Ken Crosby, a former military man who suffered from post-traumatic stress due to the horrors he had seen in war. However, despite being a long-suffering man, Ken always had a knack for stinging Hana and Clinton. She loved teasing him when he saw him with Lorelei, especially since the native man used to be unchanging, seeing him jealous or serious was something new and funny for them.

Upon arriving at Sheryll's house, the other members of the unit were already there, Jess was alone since his wife Angelyne and Clinton's sister had passed away five years earlier. Ken Crosby did not have a partner so he found himself just like Hana, Lorelei suspected that there was something between them and Clinton agreed with him but he did not ask. And of course Sheryll was in the company of his wife, Charlotte. Little Anais, the couple's daughter, had stayed at her grandmother's house.  
As the couple entered, Clinton's colleagues greeted her warmly. The few times they had seen her, Lorelei seemed a trustworthy and friendly person. Perfect for Clinton. Anyone who saw them together couldn't deny a perfect chemistry between them. As if they were two souls destined to be together. The first thing they did was give their gift to Sheryll, who received it gratefully and with a big smile. Immediately those present came in to greet the couple.  
"My God, you're fat." Ken Crosby exclaimed jokingly just to annoy the blonde-haired girl. Who looked at him with crossed arms and with a frown.  
Hana hit her partner on the head hard and made him scream in pain.  
"She's pregnant, idiot." She scolded him and made the others smile. "Excuse me Lorelei, he's a brute." Se said as she shook her head to both sides in denial.  
“It's okay”. Lorelei smiled at Hana and then looked at Clinton who returned the knowing look.  
"The last time we saw you, you didn't have that belly." Crosby said, getting an elbow and a scolding from Hana again. The others just laughed.  
"I remind you that I'm pregnant Kenny." Lorelei replied without getting angry, the blue-eyed boy was just playing with her.  
"Then no alcohol for you." The ex-marine said and winked at the young woman, with sparkling emerald orbs, who looked at her husband and he smiled at her.  
"You cannot deny that my companions take care of you." Clinton commented with an amused smile.  
“It is true”. Lorelei replied with an amused smile.  
The couple took their seats and the conversation was pleasant and friendly. Those present told anecdotes to the wives and they looked at each other as accomplices and laughed with amusement. Lorelei felt like family with them, despite not seeing them as often as she wanted, she enjoyed every moment and every talk.  
"So Kenny..." Hana interrupted and gazes shifted to her. "He thought it was Superman and he wanted to grab a refrigerator that a suspect threw. He ended up hurt and on leave. While Clinton and Jess dodged the hulk. Clearly the elders here are wiser”. The young woman with black hair and dark eyes counted, challenging her companion with her gaze.  
The members of the unit smiled in amusement at the same time that Charlotte and Lorelei covered their mouths in amazement and looked at each other.  
"Clearly Clinton is smarter than me... you've seen his wife here." Crosby joked and was nudged by Special Agent Skye.  
Special Agent Crosby rubbed his sore arm while the others laughed in amusement. That reaction in Clinton caused surprise, generally the native man was the most peaceful of all and the one who put cold cloths on the situation.  
“Do you already know if it is going to be a boy or a girl? “Charlotte interrupted excitedly, not caring that Crosby was speaking.  
“Not yet. But we are dying to know”. Lorelei answered, sharing an excited look with her husband, nothing caused her more anxiety than knowing the sex of her baby.  
Sheryll and Charlotte shared the same gaze, as they were mothers of one girl, and had been through the same thing during the pregnancy of the second. The evening passed peacefully, in a warm atmosphere, full of camaraderie and friendship. Lorelei could tell that this FBI squad was not only companions but also a family.

As they left Sheryll's house, neither Clinton nor Lorelei noticed that Murphy was spying on them through binoculars hidden in a bush. He felt more disgusted when he saw that in Clinton's group of friends there were people with colored skin, at least Lorelei would have had the decency to mess with the blond with light eyes that was Special Agent Crosby. Soon he would free his princess from all those people. He took his phone to make a call, without a doubt his plans were going to be ahead.  
Clinton was woken up by a chill that night, he felt watched, and he jumped up in confusion. It felt like when he was in the army, his body alerted him, but he didn't know from what or from whom. Without waking his wife he got out of bed, he was sleeping only with pants and his naked torso, he put on a shirt that was lying at the foot of the bed and looked for his weapon. His hunches never failed, and he knew it. He went through every part of his house, every room and even the garage where he kept his car. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. When he was in the garage he had a bad omen, he had left Lorelei sleeping alone in the room, maybe the damned Murphy had managed to get into his house and was in his matrimonial room.  
He sprinted down the stretch from the garage to his room with his heart in his hand, ran up the stairs, drew his gun, and entered his bedroom.  
He breathed a long sigh of relief as his wife was sleeping peacefully on her back, her hand on her bulging belly. His chest rose as she breathed in and out calmly.  
Clinton breathed a sigh of relief and cursed himself for falling into despair. He put his gun away before she woke up and went back to bed. As soon as her body rested all its weight on the mattress Lorelei woke up.  
"Love… did something happen?" She asked sleepily at the same time that she felt the weight of her husband's body and the warmth of his skin close to her.  
Special Agent Skye covered the young woman in a hug and kissed her lips.  
“Nothing happened. I just went to the bathroom”. He replied to reassure her.  
Clinton got a sigh in response, Lorelei was more concerned with snuggling into his arms, relishing the warmth given off by the native man's brown skin. In a matter of seconds his beautiful wife was asleep again. But it was hard for him to get back to sleep. He had that bad omen on his chest and was generally never wrong.

Three days later, Tali arrived at her uncles' house accompanied by her father. She had a solo science project to do, and her Aunt Lorelei would help her out. Grateful that it was the weekend and she wouldn't have to run to work, Lorelei cooked cupcakes for her niece.  
Clinton and her brother-in-law Jess, allowed the girl and the young woman, with golden blonde hair, to work on the project while exchanging words about fashion, social networks and famous singers. Clinton and Jess wondered who the hell BTS was.  
The two FBI agents exchanged knowing glances, although Jess, inwardly, appreciated that Lorelei's youth worked as a support for her daughter, since the woman was "in tune" as Tali said, with the things that she liked, that way the girl did not feel so alone and could share her tastes with someone.

However, Special Agent LaCroix's phone rang at that moment. A difficult and risky mission required his presence and that of Clinton. Both, Tali and Lorelei, told them to be calm, that they would be fine and they still had a lot to do with this project.  
Clinton took his wife to an adjoining room so that he could speak to her alone, he did not want to alert his niece or his brother-in-law:  
"I don't know if it's wise for me to go." He commented concerned at the same time that he looked intensely at Lorelei.  
The young woman lowered her gaze and looked fondly at her partner. He took his strong hands in hers and reassured him.  
“Love, go easy, it's your job. We will be fine”. She answered confidently.  
Clinton remembered that horrible feeling she had felt days ago and clenched her jaw in concern.  
"We don't know if that man is still here watching us. If I go, perhaps he will take advantage of the opportunity, the best thing is that this time he does not go”. He said worried.   
"We haven't seen him again in a week. I think he flinched when he saw you. In addition, he surely found out who you are and preferred not to risk it”. Lorelei thought thoughtfully, although she feared that when Clinton left, Cormac would return for her, she did not feel it was fair to deprive him of his job or his colleagues.  
Clinton looked deeply at his wife, read every corner of her face and gaze. And he understood the situation.  
"Even so, when the project is finished, lock everything and stay at my parents' house until I return. I'll tell my father to come get them”. He said as his two hands held the face of his beloved with affection.  
Lorelei smiled lovingly and her hands rested on her beloved's wrists. She nodded to what he had said and inwardly knew that he understood her like no one else.  
“It's okay. As soon as we finish the project, I will stay at your parents' house”. She answered confidently. Her lips rested on her husband's. "Please be careful on your mission. Come back to us safe and sound”. She asked worriedly.  
Clinton smiled to reassure her and kissed her passionately. He held her against his body and she could feel the warmth he gave off. Before leaving, she gently caressed her rounded belly saying goodbye to his son.  
Cormac Murphy watched as the two men, special agents of the FBI, each got into their respective cars and left Lorelei alone in the house with the mixed-race girl. He smiled sadistically and victoriously and came out of hiding with blind confidence. He made a call to give instructions and quickly hung up. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a loaded gun.  
"It's show time my beautiful princess." He murmured to report to the front door and shoot the doorknob to open it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! How have you been?  
> I hope you liked the third chapter.  
> any advice is always welcome.  
> Greetings, we read the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Clinton was in a room full of computers and weapons where his colleagues gathered to investigate the cases assigned to them. He was seen to be extremely concentrated listening to the presentations of the investigations that his colleagues had made on the case they had to solve. The table was littered with coffee mugs, files, and computers on which the five agents worked hard.  
In a moment of silence, two cell phones rang, both Jess LaCroix and Clinton had received a message with a photograph. It showed the finished science project on a table with Tali and Lorelei smiling happily and posing. Both men smiled fondly upon seeing the photograph and Jess showed it to the group:  
"Tali has finished her science project and Aunt Lorelei has helped her. A wonderful volcano they have made between the two”. He commented warmly as he received the stares of those present, except from Clinton and Kenny Crosby who, sitting next to the native man, looked askance at his cell phone.  
What a volcano they have sent." Sheryll commented smiling and felt tenderness for the girl and her pregnant aunt.  
“Nothing bad”. Hana said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Your young wife is looking prettier every day." Kenny joked with a wink at his teammates and received an elbow from Clinton.  
Those present shared a look and smiled in amusement; It was Hana who scolded the blue-eyed blonde boy:  
"You love teasing him when it comes to Lorelei." She said with her arms crossed and with a searching look. "Just let me tell you, it doesn't suit you, Kenny, that man next to you can put a bullet in a dollar a hundred yards away. How much will it take to put one on your head?” She asked with irony and mockery.  
“I'm just playing”. Crosby defended himself as he raised his hands in surrender.  
Clinton didn't get into the conversation, he just smiled in amusement, because it was more than obvious that he wouldn't put a bullet in Crosby's head, the only one he had in mind was Dr. Murphy. At that moment a hawk was heard and the youngest officers in the group fell silent.  
“Do you think we continue?” Jess asked, raising an eyebrow. He was not angry, on the contrary, the whole situation seemed funny to him, but they had to get back to work.  
Those present looked at their boss and agreed to what was said, each one returning to the files that were resting on the table.

"It has been very good on us, don't you think so Auntie?" Tali asked, leaning against the dining room table of the Skye family home as she stared at her scale volcano.  
Lorelei smiled fondly and nodded at her niece's words. Both were sitting on the table enjoying a delicious snack, well deserved since they had successfully completed the science project.  
"Indeed, yes, we have been very nice." She replied fondly.  
Tali took a chocolate cupcake in her hands and bit into it to later savor herself, her aunt had a good hand in cooking.  
"We should tell Grandpa to come help us get him to my house. It looks a bit heavy for you”. Said the girl thoughtfully.  
Lorelei smiled affectionately at the girl and nodded to her words, not because it was heavy for her but because she remembered her husband's words. She had promised to stay with her in-laws until he returned.  
At that moment a loud noise from the front door was heard, similar to a gunshot, followed by the door that was opening violently.  
The young woman with the emerald orbs jumped scared on the spot. She quickly took Tali by the arm and hid her inside a closet.  
"Tali, stay here and don't go out for anything in the world. Did you hear me?" She asked with more desperation than fear.  
The girl with the brown orbs looked scared at her aunt and obeyed with a shake of her head. Lorelei closed the door to the closet and the room where she and Tali were. With a lump in her throat, she headed to the place where the noise had come from, the entrance to her house. There she saw the man who had abused her three years ago. To Dr. Cormac Murphy and her heart stopped.  
"Long time without seeing my beloved Lorelei." Murphy said, unable to avoid the irony in his words. “Did you think you could get away from me so easily?” He asked cunningly.  
The young woman with the emerald orbs took a few steps back and instinctively put her hands protectively over her belly. She swallowed hard and couldn't stop the trembling in her legs. The damned man had dared and there he was. But she was such a coward that she had waited for her beloved husband to leave.  
"I'm Mrs. Skye to you." She answered, surprised to be able to face him. If it had been the girl of yesteryear, she would have started crying.  
Cormac gave a wicked, mocking chuckle as he heard those words come out of his beautiful princess.  
"Soon you will stop being Mrs. Skye and you will be Mrs. Murphy, my dear." He said as he approached her.

Lorelei fell back again until she hit the wall. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to jump out of her body. Her ragged breathing, and fear seeping through her skin and reaching her bones. But her hands were steady on her bulging belly.  
"It's very easy to say when my husband is not present. If you weren't a coward, you wouldn't have waited for him to leave”. She commented seriously and unable to stop clenching her jaws. "But of course... you are so afraid of Clinton that you did not dare to face him...”  
A loud blow followed by a shot to the ground caused the emerald orb girl to fall silent and recoil further.  
“To be afraid of that filthy Indian!” Cormac yelled out of his mind. “How dare you speak to me in that tone?” He exclaimed, looking wide-eyed at the frightened young woman.  
Lorelei looked deeply into the look and expression on the man's face that threatened her. He was beside himself, deranged. He pointed the gun at her but walked erratically around the place. What little sanity that man had had been lost the moment he entered his house. If only Clinton were with her...  
"No one in this damn world is going to love you like I do, Lorelei." Cormac closed the distance between them and pointed the weapon at the young woman's belly. “Come with me. Now!” He yelled angrily.  
The young woman, with long blond hair, looked in horror at the man who was scolding her with the gun and the disgust and disgust she had for him were present on her beautiful face. She didn't want to go with him, inwardly she wished that Clinton had forgotten something and was coming.  
"I'm not going with you, Dr. Murphy." She answered fearfully but sure of her words. I would not show fear of that individual.  
The man looked at her deeply and Lorelei felt terror when she saw him approach and take her by the arm:  
“It seems to me that you are not understanding Lorelei. If you don't come with me I will go to the other room and kill the Indian girl you hid in this house”. He said so calmly that the young woman in front of him began to tremble.  
The young woman, with a bulging belly, frowned and felt the tears on her face that she was beginning to shed without being able to contain them. He did not want to go with that man, if God only knew how much disgust, fear and hatred she had for him, but if she refused, her beloved niece would be hurt because of her. She had a presentiment of what this man was capable of and it was not good.  
"I'll go... but don't hurt my niece." She commented downcast and swallowed, scared and nervous.  
The blue-eyed man lowered his revolver and strode over to her, closing the distance between them. He raised his hand and when Lorelei thought he would hit her, he caressed her face with a tenderness that the blonde-haired girl did not believe that man was capable of. He wanted to move to avoid contact but feared that if he did, Cormac would go mad and search for Tali.  
"Very well, you know who's boss here." Said the doctor, then grabbed the girl by the arm violently. "I have big plans for us my precious."  
Lorelei had to suppress the nausea and the urge to vomit when she felt the man so close and the touch of his skin against hers. But if she didn't sacrifice herself, Tali would be affected. That is why the man tried to appeal to poor sanity.  
"Please think about it. My husband is going to hunt you like an animal. You don't know what you are doing”. Said the young woman, trying to appeal to the man's common sense.  
“Your husband!” The doctor yelled and put his two hands on the girl's arms to shake her hard. “You prefer that wild Indian to me! Top loads with your son! How can you humiliate yourself like this?” He exclaimed furiously, and his hands went up to her neck and squeezed it with savage force.  
The young woman's emerald green eyes turned white due to lack of air, she could hardly breathe anymore and was choking. With difficulty she opened her mouth:  
"Clin ... ton ..." she whispered almost inaudibly trying to loosen the strong grip.  
That murmur made the man in front of her even more enraged.  
“He won't come to save you! Stop calling him!” He screamed frantic and full of jealousy.  
Seeing that the young woman was about to lose consciousness, Cormac realized what he was doing and quickly released her:  
"Forgive me my love. I did not wanted to hurt you”. He said in a conciliatory tone as he hugged her. "It's your fault… this is all your fault because you love him before you love me."  
Lorelei put a hand to her neck, which had Dr. Murphy's fingerprints on its delicate skin, and breathed in the air that was reaching her lungs. She avoided eye contact with that man, she didn't want him to hurt the child in her womb or Tali because of a fit of rage. Immediately, Cormac grabbed her arm and yanked her hard making her move:  
“We are going now”. He ordered definitively, taking the young woman away. Lorelei didn't put up much resistance, she knew that at any moment that madman would shoot Tali. She had no choice but to go with him.  
They went out to the street and as they approached the sidewalk, Cormac threw the keys to a black Toyota Corolla car that was parked three houses away from hers on the same path.  
“You drive”. He ordered sharply and pointed the gun at her.  
The round-bellied young woman raised her hands and looked at him confused and scared.  
“I do not know how to drive”. She said, afraid that that madman would shoot her.  
Dr. Murphy curled his lips in a sadistic smile:  
"You will learn now. Hurry up”. He replied, still pointing the revolver at her and getting into the car.  
Lorelei imitated the action of the doctor and felt fear and insecurity, she did not have much experience in driving cars, many times Clinton had taught her to drive her car, but most of the time it was he who took her to work. So, the young woman with beautiful emerald eyes, lacked practice, with fear, she went to get on the driver's side when she saw a familiar face approaching about a hundred meters away, it was her father-in-law, Nelson Skye. Who, seeing that a man pointed a gun at his pregnant daughter-in-law, quickened his pace.  
“Lorelei!” Clinton's father yelled worriedly.  
The gaze of the young pregnant woman wandered from her father-in-law to the damned man who was pointing the gun at her.  
"Lorelei if you don't get in the damn car, I'll kill the old man and the girl." Murphy said, his face contorted as Nelson was almost on his heels.  
The young woman didn't have many options left, she gave her father-in-law a sad and helpless look and got into the car. He started it up and started.  
“Lorelei! Do not do it!” The Mohawk man yelled and he could only watch the car drive away with his daughter-in-law and future grandson inside.

Special Agent Jess LaCroix's phone rang repeatedly as they were inspecting the case files they had taken. He was surprised to see that it was a video called from his daughter. Worried and with a bad feeling, he took the call and it was then that he saw the face bathed in tears of his little and beautiful daughter, next to him was his father-in-law, Nelson Skye, who had an expression of concern and anguish on his face.  
"Dad... he took her... he took Aunt Lorelei." Said the girl, unable to hold back her tears. "A bald man with a gun threatened to kill me and took her away. I could not do anything. She hid me in a room and did not allow the man to get close to me”. Tali would say between sobs and her grandfather would rub her back to comfort her.  
Hearing those words from her niece, Clinton immediately stood up and walked over to Jess to take part in the communication.  
"It was my fault, dad, they took her because of me. Forgive me Uncle Clint”. Said the little eleven-year-old girl between sobs when she saw the image of her uncle on her phone screen.  
“It's not your fault”. Nelson Skye's voice was heard. "It's mine, I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I'm very sorry Clinton”. Said sadly the native man.  
Jess had his eyes wide open and his mouth wide. He had turned pale and immediately his gaze fell on his brother-in-law at his side. The pain on his face and his dark gaze reminded her of when he had lost Angelyne.  
"Tali… dad." Agent Skye called them with a pained but calm tone at the same time and the gazes fell on him. "It's not your fault."  
Both the girl and her grandfather frowned and nodded when they saw the face of Clinton Skye, who despite the set of emotions that swirled inside her, was calm; only his dark gaze gave him away.  
"Don't do anything. We will go there. Do not move from that place”. Jess ordered and ended the call.  
Clinton lowered his gaze and cupped his face in his hands. How could he be so careless? If he had been the damned Murphy he would not have taken Lorelei. For the first time, his peers saw him so overwhelmed that the Mohawk man fell into a chair with his face in his hands.  
“Clinton!” His teammates and Jess exclaimed as they surrounded him. The dark-eyed man had turned so pale that he seemed about to lose consciousness.  
“I'm fine”. Agent Skye responded immediately as he waved his colleagues who approached him.  
The dark-eyed brown-skinned woman was the first to speak as she approached her colleague and touched his shoulder in a friendly manner.  
-“You're clearly not well and it's understandable. You don't have to pretend with us”. Sheryll said in a conciliatory tone. “Is your wife”. She said sadly and ignored the detail that Lorelei was pregnant. That was certainly a plus to his partner's concern. Clinton did not respond, he simply looked at her and Sheryll could feel her partner's pain firsthand.  
“We will find it!” Crosby exclaimed, grabbing the Mohawk man by the shoulders to make him react. "We will continue with this case later. And now we will focus on getting your wife back. Right boss?” The blue-eyed young man asked with an intense blue gaze that seemed to pierce souls.  
Jess felt as affected as Clinton, Lorelei liked him, she was like a younger sister for him whom he appreciated and cared for, even more now that she was pregnant. In addition, he appreciated her for the way Lorelei treated her daughter, as if Tali were her offspring, she cared for her and advised her and also spoiled her at times.  
Despite all his seniority in the profession, he would never have imagined that Dr. Cormac Murphy would fulfill his dark wishes. His experience told him that he was a coward who would not dare set foot in the Skye residence. He had been wrong, he should have forced his brother-in-law to stay with his wife. He felt guilty.  
"Of course we will find her. The family is first. Get your things, we're going to Clinton's house to gather information”. He said at the same time that he took his belongings and walked to the door followed by his agents. "I'll see to it that we talk to our bosses and convince them to let me take the case." He said, looking at his colleagues with a frown, then added: "Leave me alone with Clinton." He ordered and the others exchanged glances and hurried out.  
The dark-eyed man looked deeply and intently at his brother-in-law as he approached him and squeezed his shoulder lovingly:

"When they took Tali you moved heaven and earth to help me get her back. And you never left my side. He commented seriously. We're going to get Lorelei back in less than you think. But for that I need you focused. I know what I'm asking is difficult, they took your pregnant wife away, I can't imagine what you're going through, brother”. Jess squeezed his brother-in-law's shoulder again, he had never seen that desolate and dull look in him, but there was something else that worried him and it was the rage and anger that his brother-in-law hid.  
Clinton didn't dare look up, he was angry and distraught at the same time. He clenched his fists tightly and wished that doctor would cross him to kill him with his bare hands. He had never felt that need for blood.  
"Clinton..." Jess called again and the native man looked up. "We'll get it back and make it pay. I promise”. He said confidently.  
The Mohawk man took a deep breath as he closed his eyes trying to calm himself:  
“I understand brother but you have to promise me that when we catch him you will leave him to me. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands”. The anger in his voice and that murderous look made Agent LaCroix frown. She had known this man her whole life and she had never seen him like this, so unsettled. Cormac Murphy had dug his own grave.  
“Done. But you have to promise me that you will follow my directives. We can't let our bosses take you off the case because Lorelei is your wife and you've lost your mind. They have to see you whole. I will tell them that you will accompany us but without participating so that they do not send you to wait at your house”. He said seriously under Clinton's watchful eye.  
"I understand brother. I will do my best to control myself. Thank you”. Agent Skye's gaze lowered as he thanked his brother-in-law. He felt calmer knowing that his colleagues and his brother-in-law would help him find Lorelei.  
"Let's find her and bring her back from home." Jess said and took his brother-in-law with him.  
The five members of the squad got into their respective cars and drove to the Skye residence at full speed. There Nelson Skye and his granddaughter Tali were waiting for them at the front door of the house. Seeing them get out of the cars, Tali melted into a hug with her father and Nelson approached his son and placed his hand on his shoulder affectionately.  
Are you all right? Clinton asked, examining his father and his niece with concern.  
Tali walked over to her uncle and wrapped her arms around his waist in a warm hug that he reciprocated lovingly.  
"Yes, Aunt Lorelei didn't let that horrible man get near me. He threatened her that if she didn't go with him he would kill me. She sacrificed herself for me”. The girl commented sadly. “It was my fault”. She whispered, feeling responsible.  
"It wasn't your fault, niece." Clinton replied as he cupped the girl's face in his hands with affection. "The only culprit here is that man. We will find Lorelei and bring her back, don't worry”. He commented confidently.  
Suddenly the girl released her uncle's hug to take out her cell phone and show it to the three men who were her family.  
"I filmed them." She said suddenly. "I know the aunt forbade me to leave the room she hid me in, but I hid well enough to film what this man said and did with my phone. I thought that would help her. Sorry for disobeying”. The girl said as she lowered her gaze.  
"You don't have to apologize Tali, that was very brave." Jess said as he stroked his daughter.  
"And I took a picture of the car and the license plate. I guess that will help you find her”. Nelson said quickly showing his cell phone.  
Clinton and Jess exchanged amazed glances at the bravery of the eleven-year-old girl and her grandfather's action. Clinton inwardly thanked the Creator for her niece's bravery. The girl sent the video to her father and uncle, who were in charge of sending it to the other agents who appeared before them with their laptops.  
Before he could get close to the computer, Nelson took his son's arm and led him away from the crowd so he could speak alone.  
"Clinton... I'll go with you. Let me help rescue Lorelei”. Nelson said seriously in his native language.  
Clinton's dark, hard gaze at the time was slackened by his father's good intentions:  
"Not a good idea, Dad." The FBI agent replied in the same mother tongue and with a warmer look.  
Nelson looked deeply into his son's eyes and nodded:  
"I'm old for this right?" He said sadly in his Mohawk tongue.  
Clinton loosened her gaze further and touched her father's arm affectionately.  
“Is not that. You have to go home and take care of Tali and Mom. Do that for me”. He replied in his native tongue and allowed herself to smile at his father.  
Nelson drew a long breath and nodded at his son's words. He took his granddaughter by the hand and they said goodbye to those present. Together they went off and let the experts work on the case.  
All the agents gathered in a circle inside the Clinton house to observe the recording with interest and attention while making mental notes of every movement and expression that their eyes captured. The five officers frowned and clenched their fists when they saw Dr. Murphy grab the young pregnant woman by the neck:  
"Damn son of a bitch." Crosby muttered, his fists clenched in rage. "Attacking a pregnant woman... coward..." he muttered angrily, biting his lip.  
Sheryll, who had a degree in criminal psychology, watched intently trying to capture each action as well as possible but couldn't help but feel personal in this case. Even Hana, despite being quiet and attentive, breathed heavily and imagined a thousand ways to kill the man. Jess was trying to stay calm but it was obvious that as soon as he saw that guy he would shoot him without thinking. And Clinton, despite watching the video and making mental notes, when she saw Cormac Murphy strangling his wife  
"Son of... I'm going to kill him." Clinton whispered and clenched his fists in anger to avoid hitting something.  
"We have to find them first. And then you can kill him”. Jess said and his intense blue gaze fell on his companions. “Hana I want you to dive into the network, every profile on Facebook, Instagram, Twitter or whatever, every news item, every page where the name of Dr. Murphy appears or any aliases he uses, I want you to know. And put a national alert on that patent, as soon as they cross a road the police will stop them”.  
“Understood. Consider it done”. Hana replied and wasted no time typing on her laptop.  
“Sheryll... investigate his family, his finances and secondary businesses, that man must have a secret and secluded place where he will take Lorelei and if it is not his, it must be a relative. Find out everything”. He ordered without losing the seriousness in his words.  
"Yes Jess." Agent Barnes answered to get to work.  
“Young Agent Crosby checks Murphy's phone records, texts, emails, I want to know who he was communicating with and for what”.  
“Got it boss”. The blue-eyed young man replied and began typing on his computer.  
Sheryll raised her hand to get the attention of others, she had found something:  
“Dr. Cormac Murphy had four wives, of whom with the first two he had two daughters. I'll send the directions to your pone”. She commented without stopping to type.  
"Perfect, Clinton and I will start with his two daughters and then with the ex-wives. We will find something. You continue investigating”. He ordered seriously and shared a look with his brother-in-law.  
Sheryll observed her boss confused, she always went with him to interviews due to his abilities with psychological profiles, but this time Jess took Clinton with him, who was always in charge of investigating the finances and bank records of the suspects between other things. However, he understood why his boss was leaving with Clinton this time, LaCroix was very astute but Agent Barnes was too, this time his boss's brother-in-law could not be an active member of the investigation since the victim was his wife. If the higher ups saw Agent Skye using their passwords to dive into the web, they would surely take them all off the case. The best thing was to keep him with Jess and to help him in the interviews as a passive member of the investigation.  
At that moment a black van pulled up in front of the Skye residence and an elegant woman with brown hair, dark eyes and fair skin got out. Isobel Castille, Jess's boss, had shown up, knocking on the door to enter. The five agents shared a look between complicit and concerned. That woman had the power to cut off their resources, although no matter how hard it was, the five were determined to get Lorelei back and continue the investigation, even if it was clandestinely.  
Isobel entered the house and observed the environment and the people in it, her gaze then settled on the squad leader.  
"Agent LaCroix, I'd like to know why you and your team neglected your assigned mission." She said, crossed her arms, she sensed the reason why she had shown up at the home of Special Agent Skye, it would be the first place where the team would collect clues to recover the agent's young wife.  
The five FBI officers looked closely at the elegant boss and then at her boss, who approached her to speak conciliatory.  
"Isobel, Clinton's wife has been kidnapped, our skills are needed to get her back. I can't let the local police take over when it comes to my family. Besides she is pregnant, it is dangerous to leave the investigation to anyone when they could do anything to her”. Agent LaCroix explained seriously.  
"I understand Jess, and I can't imagine how difficult it must be for your brother-in-law but also for you." She thought sympathetically. "But you know very well that I can't let Agent Skye be a part of this investigation. She is his wife, his judgment will suffer. I'll let you investigate the kidnapping on the condition that Agent Skye does not participate”. Isobel said flatly and gave the native man a sharp look.  
Clinton looked seriously at the elegant woman and frowned, as he went to speak his brother-in-law interrupted him.  
“Clinton will be a mere spectator, a support that with his experience can help us. You have to understand that it is his pregnant wife that they took away. I can't ask you to stay at home waiting”. Jess commented firmly.  
Isobel looked deeply at the two men in front of her, she did not know Agent Skye personally, only professionally and he was excellent at his job, his success rate was impeccable, he deserved the vote of confidence.  
“It's okay. I trust in you”. Finally said the head of the agents and gave them a sympathetic look. "I will speak to the higher ups and have Agent Zidan and Agent Bell handle the mission you rejected." SHe communicated as SHE walked to the exit door and opened it.  
"Thank you Isobel." Jess said with a sympathetic smile.  
“You are welcome. Find the woman and let that guy know that nobody messes with the FBI family”. She commented confidently before getting into the black truck with which she had arrived.  
“So shall”. Jess agreed as he shared a knowing look with his brother-in-law.  
The black van sped off, leaving the five officers alone inside the Skye family home. Jess looked at his brother-in-law and didn't need to speak to him, they both headed to the native man's car with the addresses of Cormac Murphy's two daughters and four wives.  
"Keep us posted on what you find out, I want to know everything. We'll meet at our base when we get back to Clinton. It goes without saying that it is alpha priority. We have to get Lorelei back at any cost”. Agent LaCroix said seriously before walking out of the Clinton house.  
Crosby, Barnes and Gibson nodded to their boss's words, Jess got into his brother-in-law's car on the passenger side and put on his seatbelt while Clinton imitated him in action and then started driving at full speed with Jess giving directions, they would find Lorelei and Cormac Murphy would live a hell worse than the one Clinton and Lorelei were experiencing.

"Go straight." Cormac ordered, still pointing the gun at the woman in the black car.  
The young woman, with long blonde hair, could feel the trembling in her own hands but still tried to keep her composure. I was scared and at the same time furious. But she couldn't help but obey that man if she wanted to get out alive and her son too.  
“Where are you taking me?” She asked fearfully without meeting Dr. Murphy's eyes.  
The medic licked his tongue and hit the barrel of the gun on the young woman's swollen belly.  
“That's none of your business. I'll take you to the best place you've ever known. With good people like us”. The tone of voice he used was so calm and at the same time proud that Lorelei feared the worst. "I will regain your honor my beloved Lorelei."  
The poor woman looked at the man in terror and immediately turned her gaze to the road she was traveling, so desolate, and far from her city, that Lorelei prayed to God that, at least, a good Samaritan would appear.  
"Please... think again." She asked in a conciliatory tone. "This is crazy... my husband has contacts in every agency in the country, not just the FBI. He is going to find me and you are not going to have a good time. Please... let me go now before it's too late...”  
A hit on the dash of the car made Lorelei jump in place and avoid closing her eyes in fear.  
"This is what I've wanted all my life. I had to endure your flight and disappearance, and when I heard about you you were already married to that wild monster”. He said, still pointing at the young woman's belly. "You are mine Lorelei, you belong to me. Your destiny is to be by my side, not with that filthy Indian”. He spat out the last words as if they were burning in his mouth. He hated the Mohawk man so much that he fervently wanted him to face him to put him through thousands of tortures.  
Lorelei felt a tightness in her chest when she heard those words, she was afraid for her husband, for her son and for herself. No matter how much love that horrible man professed for her, she knew that it was not love, that it was a sick obsession. She clenched her hands on the wheel, thinking of a solution to escape and at least give Clinton time to catch up. Because he would come looking for her, of that she was sure, no matter how many hours or days passed, Clinton would come to rescue her. At that moment an idea came to her, she saw that they were approaching a police command post and that would be the chance to escape, it would be risky but she had to take advantage.  
“Why don't you let me be happy?” She asked to distract him from realizing her true intentions.  
Cormac turned to look at her in confusion and withdrew the weapon from her bulging belly.  
"But what things do you say, my love?" He asked confused. "Your happiness depends on me. You will be happy with me because you were born to be my woman”. He said as he raised his hand to caress the young woman next to him.  
"I wasn't born to be your wife." She said indignantly, she could no longer bear that man at her side, the repulsion she had for him was too much. "My heart and soul belong to Clinton and it's time you accepted it, you fucking insane." She said to swerve the car and make it collide with a shoulder.  
The car began to spin with Lorelei and Dr. Murphy inside. When he stopped they were both slightly injured. The young woman's forehead was bleeding but the wound was superficial, while the blow that Dr. Murphy had received was deeper on the ribs and on the head.  
Lorelei closed her eyes against the pain but brought her hands to her belly and was relieved that she had not miraculously hit there, thanks to the fact that the seat belt had protected her.  
"Clinton." She murmured when she heard the sirens of an approaching police car and before losing consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelei shifted in place a bit sore from the heavy hit she had taken after Cormac's car collided. She did not know where she was, nor if it was day or night, she could only feel her surroundings moving slowly and the voices of two men who seemed to argue heatedly.  
Suddenly, the touch of another person on her, beautiful and immaculate, face made her regain consciousness, and the first thing she saw was a sardonic smile from Dr. Cormac Murphy, the owner of that soft but unpleasant touch on her skin.  
"It was a good move my beautiful princess. I see that being with that Indian has not taken away your intelligence”. He said cunningly. "But sadly it wasn't enough. Did you really think I'd move by myself?” He asked, raising a shrewd eyebrow.  
The young woman with the beautiful emerald orbs gave a horrified contemplation to the man who was stroking her face with a devotion that made her nauseous. At that moment, she realized that she was leaning on the back seat of a car, in the seats at the front of the vehicle was a man she did not know, with blond hair and blue eyes, of strong and solid build. Beside her Dr. Murphy was turning, looking at her with strong desire.  
“What happened?” She asked confused as she straightened up in the back seat of the car and touched her forehead. It hurt terribly and when she looked at her fingers she saw dried blood gushing from the wound. Thank God, or the Creator as her beloved Clinton said, that her baby was safe and sound.  
"It happened that you crashed my car thinking that would be enough for someone to help you. But my friend here was following us, and before the local police came to help us, he showed up. We put you in this vehicle and now we are heading to the best place in the world”. He explained with a mocking little smile. "Your efforts were in vain my dear. Do you really think this was not planned? On the contrary, I have spent many hours and days of my life planning to rescue you from that wild Indian”. The last words seemed to burn his tongue, his expression drastically changed to one of disgust.  
The young woman looked at him fearfully but with a lot of anger inside, that man had lost his sanity, she wanted to reply that her husband was not a savage and that he was much more of a man than he, besides that she did not need to be rescued, but she kept it to herself. For fear of the reaction of those two men.  
“Where are you taking me?” She asked, avoiding the doctor's sharp gaze and straightening up in her chair. Her first reaction was to touch her bulging belly and caress it protectively. She had made it her goal to protect her baby from that psychopath.  
Seeing that action, the kidnapper smiled viciously and gave the woman a playful and cunning smile.  
"I'll take you where you belong." He answered to turn around and look at the driver beside him. "Speed up John." He ordered and the man beside him obeyed.  
Lorelei lowered her gaze without removing her hands from her bulging abdomen, she bit her tongue so as not to insult that guy, in fact she had taken it cheaply and was grateful that trying to escape he hadn't hurt her. She had no choice but to wait for her husband to find her.

Special Agent Jess LaCroix and his brother-in-law, Special Agent Clinton Skye, arrived at an elegant and luxurious home belonging to Dr. Murphy's eldest daughter, Alana Murphy, a thirty-five-year-old woman with pale complexion and grayish-blue eyes and hair brown and curly. When she opened the door of her residence, a seven-year-old girl with beautiful brown curls came out to look curiously at the two men who were in the entrance of his house.  
“Mrs. Alana Murphy?” Jess asked seriously. Upon receiving a confirmation from the woman, he presented himself. "I'm Special Agent Jess LaCroix from the FBI and this is my partner Special Agent Clinton Skye. We need to talk to you about your father, Dr. Cormac Murphy." He explained as clearly as possible and in a friendly tone.  
The blue-eyed woman looked confused at the two lawmen, asked her daughter to come in and wait for her in her room. Then he stepped aside for the two men to go home.  
“I understand. Come in”. She commented and closed the door when the two officers entered her house.  
Both, Jess and Clinton, sharpened their eyes to gather the slightest information. But there wasn't much to see, except that in the photographs on the walls or on Alana's furniture there wasn't a single one of Dr. Murphy with her or her family.  
“Has something happened to my father?” Alana asked and she didn't look too worried, it seemed like she had asked out of obligation. "I haven't spoken to him in four years, so I can't help them much." She confessed without looking the two officers in the eye.  
Jess and Clinton shared an understanding look and turned their gaze to the young woman who looked guilty and avoided looking at them. He wasn't lying, they both knew it clearly.  
"Mrs. Murphy…" Jess said in an understanding tone.  
"Miller, I've been married for seven years." The woman interrupted as if that last name burned her.  
"Mrs. Miller." Jess corrected herself. "Your father has kidnapped Mrs. Lorelei Gallagher Skye. The wife of my partner here. If you have any information regarding your father or the kidnapping it will be very helpful”. He explained as he closed the distance between himself and the woman.  
Special Agent Skye decided it was necessary to add information to touch the heart of the blue-eyed woman:  
“Lorelei is thirty weeks pregnant, you will understand the urgency of the situation”. He said and gave an intense look to the lady in front of him.  
Alana Murphy opened her eyes wide and cupped her face in her hands, clearly looking very upset and not acting.  
“I knew it”. She murmured between sobs. "This is my fault I should have done something." She said, visibly guilty.  
Clinton and Jess shared a knowing look and it was the second who took the woman by the shoulders in an attempt to comfort her, Clinton preferred to keep his distance, as he always did.  
"Please tell us what it is you knew. We must find Lorelei before her father hurts her or the baby”. Jess asked seriously in his words but in a conciliatory tone.  
The gray-blue-eyed woman wiped away her tears and began to walk nervously across the room.  
“It was four years ago, on a birthday of mine, my father kept looking at Lorelei in a way… so repulsive… it seemed that he was devouring her with his eyes. He would even approach her and dedicate some caresses, the poor girl looked so uncomfortable, but my father told him that she was one like a daughter to him and the worst thing is that Lorelei's parents encouraged him. Poor girl”. She narrated anguished with her face in her hands and visibly anguished and powerless.  
Clinton, upon hearing those words, clenched his jaws and fists, visibly outraged and annoyed. Then Jess glared at him; that look meant to control himself or they would remove him from the case.  
“When I rebuked my father because clearly I had also been uncomfortable, he flatly denied it but one day he took confidence and told me that he loved her madly. That he would make her his fifth and final wife because she had been born for him”. Alana continued her tale with disgust and pain. "I kicked him out of my house and told him he was a wicked man who didn't dare hurt Lorelei. I have not seen him again after that discussion and for me it is better this way, a man like him can hurt my daughter. That is why I stay away, besides, I have aversion and repulsion for that man. All the love I felt for my father disappeared the day he confessed his dark wishes to me.”She said between sobs and visibly guilty.  
Clinton and Jess met their sympathetic glances again and it was the first who spoke with his characteristic calm but without being able to ignore the touch of anger and indignation:  
“Didn't it ever occur to you to tell someone? You could have spared Lorelei all the suffering she's been through. He tried to rape her three years ago and she had to flee her hometown because your father kept chasing and harassing her”. He said, exalted by the situation so outrageous for his wife. In addition the memories of the vulnerable state in which he had met the young woman were present. "If you had talked to someone we would have avoided this problem." He concluded visibly annoyed and with a frown.  
Agent LaCroix walked the few inches that separated him from his brother-in-law to take him by the shoulders while Dr. Murphy's daughter crumbled when she learned that her father had abused her childhood friend.  
"Agent Skye I understand your situation but remember your place." Jess said with an intense look that Clinton understood instantly. So he took a deep breath to compose himself.  
“Yes I know”. Clinton replied, calming down, but then Alana Murphy's blue eyes collided with hers. The woman reached out to gently take his arm under the watchful eye of Special Agent LaCroix.  
“I'm so sorry. Are you Lorelei's husband?” She asked in a conciliatory tone to the native man who was looking at her seriously.  
“So is. I am her husband”. Clinton answered, calmer.  
The woman carefully observed the officer in front of her, she could see in his eyes the concern and anger he felt, but also the unconditional love that he showed for her old friend.  
"Please find her." Alana asked in a desperate tone. "I don't care what happens to that man, he's not my father anymore." She said in anguish.  
At that moment, it was agent LaCroix who spoke:  
"Mrs. Miller, it is imperative that you talk to your father and try to find out where he is. Right now my agents are raiding his home, his office, and other properties looking for Lorelei, but I don't think they'll find her there. Does he have any other secret places that no one knows about where we can search?” Jess asked, his gaze studying the woman.

Alana Murphy thought carefully about the answer before speaking, tried to recall every place she had gone with her father but there wasn't much. Murphy had always known how to cover his trail even from his family.  
“His life was always the office and its patients. But when I was little he used to take me to the country, to my grandmother's house, even though it was demolished a few years ago when she died”. Alana answered thoughtfully.  
"If you talk to him or remember anything else, call me." Jess said to give the woman his personal card with her details.  
"I'll call him if I know of anything else." The blue-eyed woman responded, visibly affected but confidently in her words.  
Jess nodded with a slight movement of his head and went to the exit, Clinton followed him in action but before leaving Alana took him again by the arm in a conciliatory way.  
“I'm really so sorry Special Agent Skye, I wanted to do something but… despite my disgust and hatred for that man… he's still my father. I hope you understand me”. She said clearly pained and guilty in her words.  
Clinton looked the woman in the eye and gave her a kind look, she was not to blame for what had happened, the culprit was Cormac Murphy and she would make him pay.  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Miller, I'll find my wife, I assure you." The experienced sniper replied before leaving the house in the company of his brother-in-law.

Clinton and Jess got into the car of the first in search of the second daughter of Dr. Murphy to interview her, but, jumping to conclusions, neither of them believed that this young woman could say something fruitful to them. Apparently the doctor had known how to hide his steps and his true intentions from people who knew him.  
Special Agent LaCroix glanced at his brother-in-law, driving fast and with his gaze focused on the road, thought about scolding him for losing control with Mrs. Miller but decided not to. He understood what Clinton was going through, he himself had gone through it when Tali had been kidnapped by Immigration officials and he who had been by his side containing him and moving heaven and earth was Clinton. Even when Jess had lost control and hit an officer, his brother-in-law had reassured him. Remembering all of this, she just couldn't scold him or get him off the case.  
At that moment Jess's phone began to ring, Special Agent Sheryll Barnes was calling him:  
"Jess didn't find anything in the raids on Dr. Murphy's property, but we're still looking. That guy must have some hidden place and we're going to find him. Hana continues to dive into the net”. Agent Barnes stopped and took a breath before continuing to speak. “How about Crosby and I going to interview Murphy's wives to help you and Clinton? Hana has no problem hacking the servers for clues”. Sheryll explained a little uneasily.  
"Okay, go. Keep me posted on everything”. The team leader replied, glancing at his brother-in-law.  
"Thanks Jess. We will keep you posted. And something else... Dr. Murphy's secretary is missing”. Sheryll said in a tone of voice that indicated concern.  
Special Agent LaCroix swallowed hard and nodded, even though Sheryll couldn't see him.  
“I understand. Keep looking”. He ordered gravely.  
“Understood”. Sheryll answered through the phone and hung up the call.  
The team leader turned around in the passenger seat of the car to speak to his brother-in-law. Who did not look at him but listened carefully.  
"They haven't found anything, Sheryll and Kenny are going to interview Murphy's ex-wives to help us and Hana is hacking the servers and checking the devices they found from the doctor on their properties… and… something else…" Jess cleared his throat before to speak. "Murphy's secretary is missing." He said in a grim tone.  
Clinton stared at her brother-in-law and quickly returned his eyes to the road:  
"She must know something. If he disappeared at the same time my wife was kidnapped, she is involved”. Agent Skye said as his head worked a thousand times.  
"Yes, that's why we need to find her." Jess said in a thoughtful tone. "But now let's focus on Murphy's second daughter, her name is Erin Murphy."  
“Yes”. Clinton answered, accelerating the car so as to lose as little time as possible.

Both FBI agents arrived at a humble, modern urban home, recently renovated, in a residential neighborhood, where Dr. Murphy's youngest daughter lived. Erin Murphy was a young woman with long, wavy brown hair with blonde highlights, her blue eyes like the sky when it is clear and her skin white. When she opened the door and saw the two agents and frowned in confusion, she didn't understand what the FBI was doing at home.  
"Good morning, we're Special Agent Jess LaCroix." Jess introduced himself in a cordial tone. "And this is my partner Special Agent Clinton Skye. We're here to tell him about his father, Dr. Murphy. Can we come in?” He asked kindly so that he could gain the trust of the woman in front of him.  
The young woman watched the two men with interest and finally stepped aside and let them pass. When they entered the house, Jess and Clinton took a good look at the place, it was comfortable and cozy, and also humble. They were surprised to see an African American man there, in his mid-thirties, tall, dressed in a white shirt and black pants. Who looked confused at the two men.  
"Love, who are these people?" He asked confused when he saw the two agents and taking their place next to the young woman. Apparently that man was the boyfriend or husband of the second daughter the doctor assumed Clinton and Jess.  
"They're from the FBI, they're coming to talk about my father." She answered in a conciliatory tone as she gave him a fond smile.  
The man looked more confused at the two officers and then at the blue-eyed woman, and his gaze softened.  
“Don't they know that you haven't talked to him in years?” He asked his girlfriend angrily.  
Erin lowered her gaze a bit pained and her white cheeks turned red, neither Clinton nor Jess knew why she had reacted like that.  
“I suppose not”. She replied. And then she looked at the two officers a little embarrassed. "Two years ago my father and I cut ties, when he found out about my relationship with Jacob, he could never accept it. My father is a man who is congenial to the ideologies of white supremacists, so he made me choose between him and my lover. Of course he came out losing”. She commented, looking at the man beside her and lacing her fingers with his.  
Clinton and Jess exchanged knowing glances with each other, and the former felt the pain of the woman in front of him firsthand. He remembered that meeting with Lorelei's parents and how badly they had treated him for being a Native American, they had even insulted him and threatened to kill him. Like Dr. Murphy, they had made Lorelei choose between him and her family. Of course they had lost out, Lorelei loved him with blind devotion. The deep voice of his brother-in-law brought him out of his thoughts.  
"Miss Murphy, it is imperative that you tell us what you know about your father. If you have called him recently or have tried to contact him. It is urgent to find it”. Jess explained gravely in his words.  
The young woman frowned in confusion, not understanding what those FBI officers might want with her father.  
"But... I don't understand what my father has to do with the FBI." She commented confused as she shared a look with her boyfriend.  
Clinton took a deep breath and spoke, not wanting to waste time:  
"Your father has kidnapped my wife, Lorelei Skye, you know her as Lorelei Gallagher. He took her this morning, it is urgent to find them, my wife is thirty weeks pregnant, I imagine she understands the gravity of the situation”. Agent Skye said so seriously that he pushed the young woman back in front of him. He looked furious and imposing.  
Erin Murphy cupped her face in her hands as the African American man beside her comforted her.  
“My father did what?” She asked confused and looking at the two officers in front of her. “Did he take Lorelei?” She asked, amazed and not understanding why her father would do something like that.  
"Her father has been stalking Lorelei for a while. He took advantage of the fact that my colleague here had a mission to attack her this morning and take her away at gunpoint. We need to know miss Has your father contacted you recently?” Jess questioned, staring at the young woman and studying every movement and every word.  
“No, my father has not spoken to me in these two years, I would not be the first option for him”. She commented sadly. "He told me that I was dead, that I no longer had a daughter. So agents… I highly doubt that my father will call me if he needs help”. She said visibly affected and hugging her boyfriend for support.  
Clinton and Jess scowled at each other, it had been a waste of time.  
"I'll leave you my card so you can call me if you know anything. Is there any property or place where your father would go to feel safe? Any possession that is not declared?” LaCroix asked with interest.  
“No, my father's life was always his patients. If he was not in the office, he was at the home of his patients. Now I understand why he loved spending your time at the Gallagher house so much”. She commented with a touch of irony. "But if I know of anything, I'll be the first to call him Special Agent LaCroix." She said seriously and confidently in her words.  
"I will await your call." Jess replied in a conciliatory tone. Clinton was silent.  
“I don't understand how I didn't realize it. What can my father want with Lorelei?” She asked confused and concerned for the young woman who had once shared moments of joy with her.  
Special Agent Skye interrupted the blue-eyed girl by looking at her solemnly:  
"Your father has a sick obsession with my wife. And he's not going to stop until she accepts his feelings. Do you understand the seriousness of the situation if we don't find them in time?” Clinton asked gravely. "I could do anything to her…" He didn't finish the sentence because he didn't even want to think about what Cormac Murphy would do to Lorelei if she resisted his dark desires.  
“I'm so sorry. I remember Lorelei from when we were girls and we played together. I'm really sorry you're going through this because of my father. I hope you find her safe and sound”. She said truly sorry.  
“I hope so too”. Clinton answered and then opened the door and left the place.  
"See you soon miss." Jess greeted and followed in the footsteps of her brother-in-law who looked upset and restless.  
Special Agent Skye got into his car quickly, followed by Special Agent LaCroix, who was watching him silently, looking so indignant and angry at the same time but also guilty. Before Clinton could start the car, Jess saw fit to say a few words to revive his friend:  
"This is not over, brother. We will find it”. He tried to cheer him up with a slight touch of affection.  
Clinton raised his head to look intently at his longtime friend.  
“I know brother. But I can't help but think that if I had stayed home. This would not have happened”. He commented in a guilty tone.  
“Do not say that. The only culprit is Murphy. Maybe if you had been in your house things could have turned out worse or better, but you will never know”. He tried to reassure him as he squeezed his shoulder. "Let's go back, surely our companions have good news."  
Clinton looked at her brother-in-law and nodded at the words he had said. It would be useless to blame himself at this moment, he had to have a cool head to find his wife and unborn child.

The five FBI agents met at their base of operations and set aside the Skye residence. They sat around a round table and displayed their findings on their large screens while sipping coffee to regain strength.  
The first to speak were Jess and Clinton. They clearly hadn't made much progress with the doctor's daughters. The psychopath had known how to cover his tracks from his family so no one could suspect or foresee his actions. Sheryll and Kenny were the next to present their findings, although they were in the same situation as the first two officers. Of Dr. Murphy's four wives they had only found three, the first was named Anna and she was a native of Ireland and the mother of Alana. He had not been able to guide them much, she had cut her ties with the doctor and held a deep resentment for having been a terrible husband and a terrible father. According to her, the life of the doctor was his patients and he tried to pretend something that he was not. The second wife and mother Erin was called Brianna also originally from Ireland like all the doctor's wives, she had told them that after the divorce she had moved away from the man, that he seemed like a strange guy who was hiding behind that prudish appearance and that he had never been able to satisfy her sexually, which is why he had left him. In addition to having argued heatedly with him, two years ago when his daughter had decided to live with her African-American boyfriend. The man, who had always given that image of a puritan, had exploded in rage and anger with her and her daughter to finally disappear.  
The third wife could not locate her since she had returned to Ireland to visit her relatives and did not seem to want to return soon, since not having children with Murphy nothing tied her; but the fourth wife, named Fiona, was another story since she was young, too young for Dr. Murphy, thirty-one, just like Lorelei. She had her golden blonde hair and green eyes, though not emerald green like Clinton's wife, and she was also of Irish descent. She was so similar to Lorelei that they even had the same profession, teaching. She had been a fruitful encounter for the FBI agents. For Sheryll, the criminal psychology expert, clearly this woman was a projection of Lorelei to Cormac Murphy. Fiona had told the agents that the doctor had been a sweetheart to her for the first few months, but then she had shown her true self. No longer called Fiona but Lorelei, and he was demanding things from her that Fiona did not understand, he had become violent and did not allow her to go out with her friends because they were not pure white; He even locked her in her own house so Fiona wouldn't come out.  
The woman with green orbs had been so sincere with agents Barnes and Crosby that she had even told them that during their intimate encounters, Murphy was violent towards her, even strangling her, claiming that she had left him for a native man, which the woman did not understand. Since in his friendships or acquaintances there was no native. Fiona was so scared that she ran away and filed for divorce. She had agreed with the doctor not to report it if he never contacted her again, which the doctor complied with so as not to see his line stained.  
"He got sloppy." Agent LaCroix said as he smiled shrewdly and shared a look with his colleagues, especially Clinton who remained serious and unchanging.  
“So is. It no longer covers your steps like it used to, that's a bonus. I'm sure we'll catch it”. Sheryll said with a shrewd look she shared with her friends.  
“And there is still more”. Hana interrupted them with a proud contemplation at their findings. "Brace yourselves because this psychopath didn't cover his tracks as well as he thinks." She said with a boastful smile.  
The four agents looked closely at their partner and began to take mental and paper notes as Special Agent Gibson spoke.  
"Diving on the web and hacking into servers I found his name associated with a white supremacist sect called Zion. These guys believe that whites are superior to all other ethnicities, and that therefore white people should dominate others”. She explained as she showed the images of the sect she had collected on the web. “It will not be a surprise to you what I am going to tell you next: Sion was founded by Dr. Murphy, he is its spiritual leader and the FBI believes that he is responsible for some terrorist attacks on mosques, synagogues and… native reservations”. The last thing Hana said carefully and looking carefully at her native companion who straightened and frowned instead at the last.  
“Has the FBI started an investigation?” Sheryll asked with interest, looking at the files her colleague presented.  
"Yes, but they haven't told me anything about it. As far as I know they have an undercover agent to collect evidence against Murphy but they didn't want to tell me anything else. She has not reported for months and her superiors believe it is for fear of ruining the misión”. Hana explained as her gaze darted between her companions.  
“Do you know the name of the undercover agent?” Crosby asked as he collected the data.  
“Not. They haven't told me”. Special Agent Gibson replied.  
“How did you find out all this?” Clinton asked, interested.  
“It was all thanks to the bank records Sheryll found and the phone records Kenny discovered. There were many things that did not match the profile of a good and holy doctor of Dr. Murphy, such as that half of his money went to a civil association about which there was no information. Diving further on the net and in dark places I found the speeches of Dr. Murphy and his followers who had no better idea than to record it and upload it to their pages of white purity in propaganda form. Men who believe in terms like "white genocide" or "white dispossession" and call for an "American renaissance." Hana replied with a slight tone of disgust in her words, those men disgusted her.  
"Then he probably has Lorelei at his sect's base of operations." Crosby said, tying up loose ends.  
"It is not likely, it is certain that he has it there. Check out this video from six weeks ago”. Said the young agent and played a video in which Dr. Murphy exhorted his followers to rescue an unfortunate and beautiful young white woman from a wild indian. He called her the poor white captive. His followers were agitated and supported the doctor. The video culminated with Murphy saying that they must rescue and purify the poor captive of the Aboriginal demon.  
"Damn son of a bitch." Clinton murmured, clenching his fists in anger and punching the table. His companions looked at him in amazement but finally loosen their gaze, understanding the situation. Murphy had not only taken what he loved most, but also made fun of him and his treasured culture. He had every right to be angry.  
"Then we already know where he has Lorelei." Jess said, looking at the youngest of his agents.  
“Not yet”. Hana interrupted with her head down, her fellow Mohawk's expression pitying her. "I have tried to locate the base of the sect but it has been difficult. Apparently it is a secret that only its members know. I need more time”. Agent Gibson said. "I'm going to create a fake profile and interact with those crazy people. I think it's for the best because I've been diving and the location is secret”.  
"Do it Hana."We do not have much time. Share the information with us and we will help you”. Jess ordered as he adjusted his glasses.  
Then the youngest of the men present raised his hand to speak:  
“I have an idea. I can infiltrate that sect and...”  
“No, You can not”. Clinton cut him off quickly and didn't let him finish. "Murphy has been following us for weeks. I'm sure he knows who you are. It's dangerous for you and for Lorelei”. He declared gravely.  
"I agree with Clinton." Jess said, looking at the two men in front of him very seriously. "He knows who we are, Hana's fake profile is our best shot." He judged thoughtfully but could not finish because the youngest in the group spoke again:  
“And something else”. Hana interrupted, earning the watchful eyes of her colleagues. “Your in-laws, Clinton, and Lorelei's younger brother… Jonathan, they were in the videos before this one. I think maybe they know something”. She commented seriously.  
All four officers looked at Hana in amazement and confusion, and it was Clinton who frowned; What father in his right mind would put his daughter through such torment? Special Agent Skye stood up quickly and looked at her longtime friend.  
"Let's interview them. They must know something”. He said seriously, the first time he had seen them he had kept his composure out of love for his wife but now he would not be so kind to his in-laws and brother-in-law, he just hoped that Lorelei's older brothers, Connor and Andrea, were also there, since they the only ones, besides Lorelei, who had brains, empathy and understanding in that family.  
Special Agent LaCroix got up from his seat and accompanied his friend and brother-in-law, before leaving the place he left the following orders with his colleagues:  
"Help Hana and keep investigating. We have to find out where Sion is located, Clinton and I are going to see Lorelei's parents. They surely know something”. He said to then go out through the door of place.  
Both agents left their companions to embark for the Gallagher residence in search of information.

The car in which Lorelei was locked up arrived at its destination, the young woman, with long, silky blonde hair, was amazed when she saw through the car window that it was a huge and spacious farm lost in the middle of nowhere. They had even gone into a field full of trees and bushes, far from civilization.  
The man next to Murphy, named John, opened the back door of the car and told him to get out of the vehicle carefully, Lorelei looked at him with distrust and suspicion but could not answer him because the doctor pointed the gun at him again.  
"Get out of the car, my beloved. It was not a request”. He said with a wry smile on his lips.  
The young woman, emerald orbs, began to tremble with fear and brought her hands to her belly, in an attempt to protect her son. He didn't have many options if she wanted to survive, so she got out of the car and looked around in confusion.  
“Where we are?” She dared to ask in a soft, fearful tone.  
"In Zion. The place where you belong my beloved. Walk”. Cormac Murphy answered as he took the young woman's arm and jerked her violently to walk.  
Lorelei obeyed, she did not have another choice if she wanted to resist until Clinton came for her. Because she was sure that her husband would never abandon her and in less than she thought he would arrive with his entire squad or just to look for her.  
The young woman with emerald green eyes observed the place, everything was so different, people worked the land and animals, there were farm animals and many plantations. The place was huge and spacious. However, the people all shared the same physical features, their fair complexions and light eyes, and blond, red or brown hair. When they saw their leader arrive, in the company of Lorelei and the other man, they began cheering happily. Lorelei did not understand what was happening and watched everything with amazement and confusion.  
“He rescued her!” Exclaimed a woman and began to clap happily.  
“Praise God for blessing our leader!” Exclaimed another lady and joined the others in applauding.  
“Welcome sister”. A young girl with beautiful blue eyes said to Lorelei.  
“What a horror! You are pregnant”. A woman screamed in horror. "Surely it is from the savage who held her captive." She said with disgust in her words.  
Lorelei looked at everything with confusion and horror, it seemed to her a circus of freaks that did not understand the gravity of the situation. Hearing the last sentence, Cormac took Lorelei by the waist and pressed her to his body, the poor woman had to suppress her gagging at being so close to that disgusting man.  
"My friends... calm down. We will find a solution to this problema”. He said and pointed to the bulging belly of the emerald-eyed girl. "Now let my beautiful beloved rest. It has been a long journey and she is tired”.  
People applauded their leader and praised him as if he were a god. At the same time a young man of medium height with curly blond hair and blue-gray eyes approached them. He was big and had a mocking smile on his lips. When Lorelei saw him, her eyes opened with surprise:  
"Welcome little sister." I'll show you your new room. He greeted her without losing his satirical expression.  
"Jonathan..." the young woman named him in amazement, he was her younger brother. He who, along with his parents, had thrown her out when he found out that she would marry Clinton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, I hope you are well and that you liked the chapter.  
> I apologize in advance if I have any misspellings.  
> Thank you very much for reading my story.  
> Kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorelei looked at everything with confusion and horror, it seemed to her a circus of freaks who did not understand the gravity of her situation, she had been kidnapped not saved. Hearing the last sentence Cormac grabbed Lorelei by the waist and pressed her to his body, the poor woman had to suppress her gagging being so close to that disgusting man.  
"My friends... calm down. We will find a solution to this problema”. Cormac said and pointed to the bulging belly of the emerald-eyed girl. "Now let my beautiful beloved rest. It has been a long journey and she is tired”.  
People applauded their leader and praised him as if he were a god. At the same time a young man of medium height with curly blond hair and blue-gray eyes approached them. He was big and had a mocking smile on his lips. When Lorelei saw him, her eyes opened with surprise:  
"Welcome little sister. I'll show you your new room”. He greeted her without losing his satirical expression.  
"Jonathan..." the young woman named him in amazement, he was her younger brother. He who, along with his parents, had thrown her out when he found out that she would marry Clinton.  
Jonathan Gallagher closed the distance between himself and his sister:  
“You are fat”. He teased her. "I can't believe you got pregnant by that beast." He said in disgust.  
Lorelei's expression and gaze changed drastically when she saw her younger brother there. She frowned angrily and began to breathe heavily. She couldn't understand how her blood had betrayed her like that:  
"You're an idiot Jonathan." She declared furious. “How can you do this to your own sister and your own nephew?” She asked furiously and wriggling out of the doctor's grip.  
Her brother raised a blond eyebrow and looked at her in revulsion:  
“That thing that you carry in your belly is not my nephew and you stopped being my sister when you chose that savage before your family”. He said scornfully. "Walk, I'll take you to your room." He said to violently grab her arm but Lorelei began to fight, her brother's words igniting her in rage and anger. She could no longer bear to be insulted by her husband or her son.  
"Clinton is not a savage, he is much more of a man than you and this fellow here." She exclaimed as he slipped out of his brother's grip. "You are the barbarians. And you Jonathan are a traitor”. She said with hatred in his words and with an angry look.  
The blue-eyed, blond-haired young man raised his hand to slap his sister but Cormac stopped him.  
"Not Jonathan." He exclaimed seriously. “Don't you realize that your sister is tired? She does not know what it says. That demon must have put a spell on her”. He said in a conciliatory tone.  
Lorelei took a step back when she saw Dr. Murphy approaching her, when he went to caress her face she stepped aside; avoiding all contact with that manipulative man. This enraged the doctor, who dug his fingers, like claws, into the white skin of the young woman's arm, with emerald green eyes, causing her to cry out in pain:  
"When your red skin caresses you, you don't reject it, you damn bitch." He whispered in her ear and that made Lorelei retch, having him so close made her nauseous.  
"That's because I love him. I love Clinton with all my soul. You would never understand. Because you don't know what love is”. She replied as she clenched her jaws in rage. I was tired of hearing the insults and being a mere spectator.  
The grip on the pregnant young woman's arm tightened and bruises began to show on her immaculate skin. Lorelei moaned in pain but did not lower her gaze of anger and hatred.  
“That's true. I can't understand how you love a creature as repulsive as that red-skinned demon”. Cormac said with jealousy and anger in his voice. He couldn't tolerate that she was so in love with that indian.  
Lorelei couldn't take it anymore and spat in Murphy's face with hatred and disdain. Those present, who watched the scene with attentive eyes, gaped at that reaction.  
"The repulsive here is you, my husband is wonderful and you are disgusting." The young woman said with a powerful look that made Cormac's heart pound.  
A strong blow hit Lorelei's beautiful and immaculate face and the force of the blow made her turn her face to the side. The young pregnant woman put her hand to her red cheek from a punch she had received in her face. The author of that savage and violent act had been the doctor, he had not been able to contain himself in the face of the strong statements of the beautiful woman.  
"Jonathan takes your sister to her room. You clearly need to rest to accommodate your ideas”. Murphy ordered then looked at Lorelei. “You will learn to love me Lorelei and to respect me. It doesn't matter what you have to do”.  
The young woman with long blond hair glared at that man, her fear of him had turned into rage upon hearing so many insults towards her husband and towards her future son, however she did not respond, she did not know if he would hit her again and she should take care her baby from that maniac until Clinton got here. She was only able to follow her brother to the supposed room that would take her as she prayed to the Creator for her safety and that of her child.

Clinton parked the car in front of her in-laws' residence and felt a bad feeling in his chest. The last time things had not gone well. He and Lorelei had arrived with the happy news that they were going to get married, but for Lorelei's parents that was not a reason to celebrate since their, beautiful and pure, daughter was going to marry a native, a being linked to the devil and impurity, according to them and their vain beliefs.  
Lorelei had said and done everything so that her parents could understand her love and devotion to Clinton and vice versa, since the man with the penetrating dark gaze also loved her with blind devotion and was capable of anything for her. But all the happy couple received was rejection and hatred from Lorelei's parents and her younger brother, Jonathan. Andrea and Connor, for a change, weren't in the country at the time. Although later they argued heatedly with their parents about the bad behavior they had.  
Clinton recalled the threat from Donald Gallagher and his son Jonathan, if he returned home they would shoot him to death. But Clinton had no time for trifles, especially when his wife was in danger.  
The door to the residence opened and Clinton and her brother-in-law saw a woman in her sixties with shoulder-length blonde hair. Her eyes were green but they did not have the particular pigmentation of her daughter Lorelei. When he saw his son-in-law accompanied by a tall man with pale eyes, both in uniform and armed, he knew something was wrong. However, she frowned and looked suspiciously at the two men at her door.  
“What are you doing here?” Asked Bridget Gallagher, the mother of Clinton's wife, scornfully. To Special Agent Skye that look of hatred did not produce anything on her person, so she spoke openly.  
"We have to talk, Mrs. Gallagher, it's about Lorelei." Agent Skye replied seriously and his gaze was so intense that it touched his mother-in-law's heart. Who stepped aside to let the two officers pass. "This is Special Agent Jess LaCroix, my sister's husband. We must talk about… ”But Clinton couldn't finish because a low, raspy voice interrupted him, belonging to a tall man with a stocky build and gray hair as well as his eyes.  
“You!” Shouted Donald Gallagher when he saw the Mohawk man in his house. Like an enraged whirlwind it launched itself at the brown-skinned agent and took him violently by the collar of his clothing. "I told you not to come back to this house, you damn filthy indian, because of you my daughter hates us." He said angrily.  
Clinton considered himself a calm and peaceful man who did not react violently to any provocation. But his most primitive instincts told him to knock out the man who was attacking him, but his mind ordered him not to do anything that could ruin any clue to find his wife.  
“Mr. Gallagher, release Clinton!” Special Agent LaCroix exclaimed in an attempt to separate the massive man from his partner and friend. But the old man fought not to let go of the Mohawk man who only chose to look at him with a frown and an intense and deep look that caused fear in his father-in-law. He had never seen a look as penetrating and dark as Special Agent Skye's.  
At that moment a tall man, very tall, in his forties, with radiant curly blond hair, grayish blue eyes, and white skin appeared at the scene. He wore a long black cassock and leather shoes of the same color. When he saw his father on top of his brother-in-law, he approached his father and took him firmly by the shoulders.  
"Let him go father. Now. I will not allow you to hurt him in my presence”. He said with authority in his voice.  
"Connor." His father called indignantly, but his grip on the Mohawk man loosened. Who adjusted his clothes and looked at his brother-in-law somewhat grateful for his quick appearance. The others sighed in relief when they saw that calm returned to the place.  
"Connor, I didn't know you were back in the country." Clinton commented in a cordial tone. Of his wife's crazy family, the priest and first-born of the family was the only one who had supported them and could calm the anger of his father.  
The Catholic priest returned the kind contemplation to his brother-in-law, that man had done so much good to his sister that he held a very important place in her esteem.  
"I arrived this morning. I tried calling Lorelei but couldn't get through”. He replied calmly and closing the distance between himself and Clinton. "That you are here, without her, in uniform and with your partner here, doesn't give me a good feeling. What happened to my sister?” He asked, understanding the situation instantly.  
At that moment a female voice interrupted them, Andrea was also in the house and she looked confused and worried. Andrea was the second daughter of the Gallagher marriage, taller than Lorelei and with honey-colored eyes, the thirty-nine-year-old woman was a free spirit who roamed Europe showing off her art. She did not create ties anywhere and remained single. Every now and then he would return to his roots to see his beloved sister and his beloved brother-in-law. Andrea had been, along with Connor, the first to come out in defense of the marriage. He had given them his blessing and had been at the wedding, even though his parents had forbidden him. When he saw his brother-in-law there, without his sister, his heart squeezed and he threw himself into Clinton's arms, just like Lorelei, Andrea was very affectionate and demonstrative with people, Connor preferred to keep his distance but showed his love for her sister in other ways, such as giving her his blessing during the wedding and taking her down the aisle to deliver her to Clinton, since her father was not present.  
“What's going on? Clinton... Where's Lorelei?” Andrea asked as she hugged her brother-in-law and he patted her on the back, the Mohawk man was not a very expressive person.  
"There is something we must show them." Clinton answered, looking at his brother-in-law Jess, at the same time he took out his cell phone.  
Special Agent Skye and Special Agent Jess LaCroix showed his the video that Tali had filmed, in which Dr. Cormac Murphy attacked the beautiful young woman with the emerald orbs and dragged her away. Lorelei's parents stared at the recording in disbelief, but Connor and Andrea flopped onto a brown leather chair, completely dejected.  
"Damn son of…" Connor didn't finish the insult but kicked the wall to vent.  
"No... Lorelei." Andrea whispered in horror as she took her face in her hands, very affected.  
However, despite the evidence in front of them, Lorelei's parents did not understand the seriousness of the situation.  
"I don't understand why Cormac would take Lorelei that way." Mrs. Gallagher said incredulously. "She is like a daughter to him."  
Both Clinton, Andrea and Connor chuckled outraged at that statement. Jess, on the other hand, frowned in disbelief and offended at the situation. How could these people justify the actions of their daughter's perpetrator? Although with his experience in the field and in his personal life, it should not surprise him.  
“Mom, enough, please! How can you be so blind?!” Lorelei's older sister yelled angrily.  
"Don't be gullible, Mom, for God's sake. That man is sick and wicked. Did you never realize how he wanted Lorelei?” The Catholic priest asked indignantly.  
“I do not understand what you're talking about”. Bridget answered with a hand on her chest, visibly shocked.  
"Don't talk to your mother in that tone." Donald Gallagher interrupted with an expression of anger towards his children.  
Clinton felt too helpless and didn't want to waste time anymore so he spoke:  
“Cormac Murphy abused Lorelei three years ago, she tried to tell you but you never believed her. That's why she fled to another city with the help of her boss, because the accursed one was harassing and chasing her. That was the reason why she cut ties with you, because she knew that sooner or later they would give the information of her whereabouts to that sick doctor and he would go looking for it. But when she met me, she felt safe, she no longer cared if that madman appeared again”. He took a deep breath and continued as Jess squeezed his shoulder for support. "He followed us for weeks and took advantage of the fact that I had to go on an urgent mission and took her away."  
Lorelei's parents looked at each other in confusion and, at the same time, horrified, realizing a particular detail that they had not yet said.  
"Any information you have is necessary for me to rescue her. Lorelei is thirty weeks pregnant, if that man was violent with her in the recording, I don't want to imagine what he can do to her or to our son”. Clinton's tone of voice changed to a somber one, and those present took notice. "Any information you have is important. Even the smallest… ”He continued speaking and ignored the detail that he had seen in the videos of the sect.  
“He was here”. Bridget confessed dejectedly. "He always comes to visit us and for dinner. Spend a lot of time with us”. She commented as her sons stood up and stared at her. Even the serene priest began to clench his fists in rage.  
“What?” Connor asked annoyed.  
Donald Gallagher, who had remained silent, spoke:  
"When he was here he asked us about Lorelei and we told him that he had married you and that we clearly did not approve. We even showed her the photograph of you that was on the wedding invitation card”. He said calmly, as his actions had had no repercussions.  
“How?” Clinton asked, already visibly angry. “What else did they tell you?” He questioned, closing the distance between him and his father-in-law. Jess followed him with his eyes, she knew his brother-in-law was starting to lose control.  
"We tell him the truth. That she was married to you and, recently, that she was pregnant. We also showed him some pictures of the wedding that Lorelei sent us. And of course we talked about how we did not approve of marriage and that she deserves someone better than you”. Donald replied as if his actions and what they unleashed were not important.  
The priest and his sister took their faces in their hands, totally dejected and outraged at the action of their parents, they had practically handed over their sister to that psychopath. Jess sighed annoyed and shook his head to both sides in denial, his brother-in-law had told him about his in-laws but seeing them live made him furious. But Clinton could not contain himself, his beloved and his son were in the hands of Murphy because of those people who proclaimed themselves family, and this time it was he who held his father-in-law by the neck. With rage and contained anger.  
“Stupid! Because of you he found her!” He exclaimed indignantly. “You gave your own daughter to a perverse psychopath!” He said, then shaking his wife's father with powerful force. Who was so surprised by the peaceful man's reaction that he was unfazed. Clinton generally never responded to his provocations.  
Connor and his sister did not intervene, and as soon as Bridget wanted to, her firstborn grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. The priest believed that his father deserved this outburst of anger on the part of Clinton, and Andrea believed that too. However Jess, despite thinking that Donald deserved Clinton's ire, intervened. Not for the old man, but for his brother-in-law, so that he would not have future problems.  
“Clinton!” Special Agent LaCroix called him and grabbed him by both shoulders firmly. "Calm down brother." He said in a conciliatory tone.  
However, Special Agent Skye could not control his anger, Lorelei, his beloved wife, and their son were in the hands of a psychopath because of hatred, intolerance and racial discrimination of those people.  
"Because of his hatred and misunderstanding, this man has my wife." He said without shouting but his voice is firm as is his grip. “If something happens to Lorelei... I will not answer for my actions”. He expressed with a dark look and visibly affected by the situation.  
However, his wife's father did not understand the gravity of the situation and smiled slyly at his son-in-law:  
“Are you threatening me red skin?” Asked Donald in a tone of mockery.  
“No. It is a warning”. Clinton replied and clenched his jaws in rage.  
"Brother... stop ... let it go." Jess asked, looking seriously at Clinton's father-in-law, telling him to be quiet. That guy was digging his own grave but was grateful that the Mohawk man released him. At that moment, the Catholic priest took his father's shoulder tightly, with clear anger and indignation.  
"Dad…" Connor said gravely. "Apologize to Clinton. You are an idiot to judge him by his race. You have no idea what this man has done for my sister, you don't know the love between them. Say him sorry”. He ordered in a commanding voice.  
"Apologize to him for treating him like this, or you'll lose us too. You already lost Lorelei because of your intolerance”. Andrea said at the same time that she stood up and stood next to her older brother, arms crossed.  
The gray-eyed man looked at his children in amazement, they were on the side of that savage thief, his wife, on the other hand, remained silent but with an expression of guilt on her face. Donald left the place visibly offended, and with violent and giant steps. However the serious expression on Connor's face did not change, his gray gaze fell on the dark gaze of his brother-in-law, but this time he felt guilty.  
“Sorry. He shouldn't treat you like that. You are the best thing that happened to my sister”. Said the pale-eyed priest.  
Special Agent Skye loosened his gaze and nodded his head.  
"Don't worry Connor." Clinton replied, looking more calmly at her mother-in-law. "Mrs. Gallagher, whatever information you have is necessary. Let me save your daughter”. He asked kindly.  
The green-eyed woman was touched by the look of the native man. And she began to question whether her actions had been the right ones to reject him for his roots and her daughter for loving him unconditionally. She looked down sadly and decided it was time to speak:  
"We told you where they lived and with whom. He looked upset, I never thought that he loved my daughter in any other way than as a father”. Bridget commented affected and overwhelmed.  
“Do you know anything about Zion? We think Murphy may have Lorelei there”. Clinton commented, calming down and analyzing every expression on his mother-in-law's face.  
The woman looked at them in surprise, as if the FBI agent had discovered a secret, she finally breathed a sad sigh:  
"We never went to Zion. To be part of the sect they ask for certain requirements with which Donald and Connor did not agree, such as surrendering all your assets to the cause and your personal assets. The rules say that until you accept these rules and sign a confidentiality agreement, where it is is not revealed to you. But Jonathan… he went to live in Zion with his girlfriend, he abandoned us for the cause. He knows where it is. Unfortunately he isolated himself when he went to live in that community, he says that are the rules. Once there, you never have contact with anyone else”. She commented sadly as she nervously played with the fingers of his hands.  
“Isn't there some way I can get in touch with Jonathan? We need to know where Zion is”. Jess intervened with a friendly expression on his face, they almost had it.  
"I'll call him right now." The green-eyed woman said resolutely before the attentive gaze of those present. Then Agent LaCroix stopped her for a moment.  
“Wait. I'll call Hana to trace the call. This is our best chance to rescue Lorelei”. The squad leader said, sharing an understanding look with Clinton.  
Special agent Gibson answered her boss's call quickly and listened attentively to Jess LaCroix's orders, immediately typed the numbers on a touch screen, dictated by the blue-eyed man and with advanced FBI software entered into the memory of both phones, Bridget Gallagher's and her son Jonathan's.  
Those present looked at each other expectantly, waiting for the youngest of the family to answer the call and thus be able to find his whereabouts and that of Sion. However, at no time were they able to connect, the Gallagher's youngest son never answered the call. That's why Jess ordered Hana to keep tapping both phones, so they would know about any messages or calls.  
"Is there anything else you want to share with us, Mrs. Gallagher?" Special Agent LaCroix asked with a kind look.  
Bridget looked heartbroken, herself with her unconsciousness and ignorance had caused the tragic fate of her daughter.  
"There's nothing else but... if I remember anything I'll call you Clinton." It was the first time that Mother Lorelei called her son-in-law by his name and did not say a disqualifying adjective. "Yeah… you're okay with that." She commented downcast.  
Those present looked at each other clearly surprised at this change in attitude.  
“Of course no problema”. Clinton replied kindly. "Let's go Jess." He said to his sister's husband and he hurried out. But before he left the deep voice of Lorelei's older brother stopped him.  
"Wait Clinton." The Catholic priest approached the Mohawk man and took his shoulder. "Let me go with you, she's my sister." He asked with a penetrating look.  
Clinton and Jess exchanged an understanding glance between them and shook their heads.  
"I'm sorry Connor. I can not”. Special Agent Skye replied.  
"Father Connor." He corrected the priest. "She is my sister Clinton, and I am also an investigator for the Holy See, I know how an investigation is carried out, my skills may be useful to you." He tried to convince his brother-in-law at all costs.  
“Connor, you investigate miracles and demonic possessions for the Catholic Church, a kidnapping is not the same. Plus you're a civilian and you can get hurt, Murphy is armed. If something happens to you Lorelei would not forgive me”. Clinton remarked calmly, squeezing the shoulder of the priest who was many inches taller than him.  
Father Connor looked down feeling useless and guilty, he couldn't just let Clinton do everything, Lorelei was his little sister, his beloved little sister that he hadn't been able to protect. And that weighed on him.  
"Father Connor." Jess interjected with a kind look. "We will find her. Clinton is not alone in this search, my entire team is looking for your sister. We will rescue her as soon as possible. I know you must feel helpless, but the best thing you can do right now is stay home with your family. His parents and sister are going to need him”. Special Agent LaCroix said.  
The priest looked up and nodded at Jess's words, clearly dejected:  
“At what point did I let this happen, Clinton? I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed here. Protecting my brothers from the injustice and ignorance of my parents”. Connor declared guiltily.  
Clinton looked at him sympathetically and squeezed his shoulder affectionately, he would never forget the support he had received from the Catholic priest or the look of pride and happiness when he delivered Lorelei on their wedding day.  
"It's not your fault Connor." Special Agent Skye said kindly. "I must go but we'll keep you posted." He announced with a friendly smile.  
"One more thing Clinton." The priest stopped him, taking him by the arm. "When you see Cormac Murphy… don't hold back." He asked with a look that seemed to sparkle.  
Clinton nodded her head and looked at her brother-in-law, Jess, indicating that it was time to go. Both FBI agents got into the car, the Mohawk man sitting in the driver's seat and Jess in the passenger seat. When she settled into the black leather seat, Clinton heaved a long breath.  
"Wow... that was intense." Jess sighed and glanced at her brother-in-law. "You told me about them but I didn't think they were that powerful. The air seemed stale. Now I understand why the older brothers decided to leave and not return. I feel sorry for Lorelei, poor girl”. The team leader said.  
"I told you brother, but at least Connor and Andrea support Lorelei. Unfortunately they are not in the country enough to protect her and that is why they feel so much guilt”. Clinton said as she put in the car keys to start it.  
"But we are." Jess chimed in, raising an eyebrow. "The Skye LaCroix family has adopted her as an indispensable member." He said confidently with a slight hint of affection in his voice.  
“I know brother, Lorelei is very happy thanks to you and… to me. She always says she never felt more like family than us…” Agent Skye's voice cracked and he hit the dash of the car. “But it wasn't enough, I couldn't protect her...”

"Clinton." Jess called it with gravity in its voice. “It's not your fault. We will find her, I swear to you that I will do everything in my power and more, if possible, to bring her back. And... I'll ignore your outburst from a moment ago, the old man deserved it”. The light-eyed man commented with a mocking look.  
Clinton looked at his brother-in-law in surprise and finally smiled, they were such good friends for a reason.  
“Where now brother?” He asked as he started the car.  
"At the base we have to…" But Jess didn't finish because her phone rang repeatedly. "LaCroix." Jess replied, his expression drastically changing when she heard Special Agent Gibson's voice with the news.  
When he saw his partner and friend cut the call and his expression looked downcast, Clinton dared to ask:  
“What's up Jess?” He asked, fearful of the answer.  
"It was Hana. Murphy's car was found on the outskirts of town, Kenny and Sheryll are on the way. Come on”. He replied, ignoring a couple of details Hana had told him. Clinton started the car without thinking and drove at full speed without asking questions, preferring facts.

Lorelei had been locked in a room, she was surprised that it was not a medieval-style dungeon, but a cozy room with a bed, a private bathroom, a desk and even a window that gave a view of the farm. If she were not deprived of her freedom it would have been a welcoming place. The young woman with the bulging stomach sat on the soft bed and cupped her face in her hands. She felt hopeless and hopeless, she was very scared too. One of her greatest fears was that Murphy would fulfill his most perverse wishes with her but the greatest fear was that he would take away her son, the fruit of her love and that of Clinton.  
In that instant, in which all these dark thoughts tormented her, she felt a soft kick inside her belly, her son or daughter, she still did not know the sex, was moving inside her body. Gently she brought her hand to her abdomen and there she stroked her baby, through the membrane of her skin.  
"Don't worry my love, Dad will come for us." She whispered with a smile remembering her husband. "He's so clever, strong and brave, you have the best dad in the world. Easy… we just have to wait for him… he will come…”  
In that moment so private for her, the door of the room opened and a young woman with beautiful bulging blue eyes and curly blonde hair entered the room timidly. He appeared to be the same age as Lorelei and was short with a massive build. She was wearing brown pants and a long-sleeved white blouse.  
"Mrs. Gallagher I brought you something to eat and drink." And I came to heal his wounds. She said shyly looking at the beautiful woman in front of her. "My name is Grace. I am Dr. Murphy's personal secretary." She introduced herself with a warm smile as she approached the young captive.  
Lorelei looked coldly at the woman who had just entered and her hands placed protectively on her bulging belly, her son's kicks had stopped.  
"I'm Mrs. Skye, I'm married with Clinton Skye, no matter how much you deny it." She said, visibly angry and uncomfortable. "I don't want anything, please take it."  
Lorelei did not want to be rude, but the situation warranted it, she was captive, in a sect full of intolerant, racists, who discriminated against her and her family. I didn't feel like being the kind and gentle girl ever. Grace, on the other hand, smiled sweetly at him. He was very sorry for that beautiful woman, she had been deprived of her freedom and had gone through hell. Not to mention what awaited him.  
"Mrs. Skye." She corrected herself gently. "Please even have a glass of water, think about the baby." She asked, trying to appeal to Lorelei's sensitivity.  
“How do I know that this water is not poisoned? Murphy would do anything to make me lose my son”. Said the beautiful emerald orbs woman seriously.  
"Then let me heal your wound, please. It could get infected”. Grace asked kindly.  
Lorelei observed her with attention and vigilance, she did not seem to be lying and she looked worried about her.  
“It's okay”. She replied without removing her hands from her bulging abdomen.  
The young woman smiled kindly and sat down next to him. With a cloth dampened with warm water, he wiped the wound that had dried blood on his forehead. He carefully placed a dressing on the wound and looked at her fondly. In all that time that Grace healed Lorelei, silence reigned between them. Lorelei studied the blue-eyed girl's every movement, fearing any attack on her person.  
When she finished curing her, the young woman got up and washed her hands in the small private bathroom that continued to the room. Lorelei did not dare to speak words, she only watched her with attention and expectation. At that moment, the door to the room opened and Dr. Murphy appeared on the scene.  
"Grace, leave us alone. Lorelei and I have to talk… in private”. He ordered and smiled wickedly. Before the gaze of the two women.

Officers Jess LaCroix and Clinton Skye arrived on the outskirts of town where they had found Dr. Cormac Murphy's car. Clinton quickly parked the car and got out quickly to get to where the agents and forensic scientists were, scanning every part of the black vehicle and the area over a wide range for clues.  
Young Special Agent Ken Crosby and his partner Sheryll looked at each other in accomplices as they saw Clinton arrive with Jess. When the Mohawk man saw the wrecked car his heart stopped.  
“Lorelei!” The agent shouted in despair when he saw such an accident, exasperated he ran towards the vehicle that the analysts were investigating but was intercepted by Ken Crosby, Jess LaCroix ran after his brother-in-law to catch up with him. The blue-eyed young man took Clinton by the shoulders, firmly but at the same time affection, to let the scientists work.  
"Clinton, calm down. She is not in the car”. He said in a gentle and calm tone but with a strong grip.  
Clinton's gaze fell on Crosby's blue eyes.  
“How is she not in the car?” He asked confused.  
Sheryll approached her colleagues and before speaking she shared an understanding look with her boss, Jess LaCroix, both of them could feel firsthand the pain and ordeal that their partner was suffering.  
"No, we found the car wrecked but… no one inside. Agents are raking the area to see if we find Lorelei or Cormac injured”. Sheryll commented sadly. "Clinton... we'll find her."  
"And… there's something else." Ken Crosby commented, and the look the native man gave him squeezed his heart. “We found blood on the seats, it's not much but… the technicians are going to analyze it”.  
“No no no”. Clinton couldn't resist it and took his head with both hands. His wife, his beloved wife, was hurt in some hidden place and he did not know where she was. And his son? What if that blood was from some complication with the pregnancy? Doubts assailed him, his heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to jump out of his chest.  
His companions shared a worried look with each other and then looked at the native man, heartbroken and saddened. It was the first time, in all his years of work, that they had seen him in that state. Clinton had always been the one to stay calm, the one to support his teammates and brother-in-law in a moment of pain.  
"Brother breathe… breathe." Jess said, taking him by the shoulders. "We don't know if that blood is hers. Quiet. Let's wait for the results of the analysis. Breathe”. He asked gently.  
"But… what if it's hers? Or if it belongs to my son?” He asked with a desolate look. That question made all her companions, except Hana who was not there, feel a strong tightness in their breasts.  
“Do not say that”. Crosby stopped him and shook his head in denial. "Don't jump to conclusions." He asked trying to stay calm, he also felt restless.  
"We'll find her, Clinton." Sheryll assured her and put her hand on her partner's arm in a conciliatory manner. "Your wife is strong, you know her better than anyone. Let's wait for the results”.  
Clinton observed his companions, who were already family more than companions, closed his eyes and breathed deeply until he found calm again. His colleagues were right, he would find it, of that there was no doubt.  
“They are right”. He said more calmly. "Let's wait for the results."


	7. Chapter 7

Lorelei felt a cold chill down her spine as she saw Cormac Murphy enter the room, the man carrying a bouquet of red roses in his hands and had an indecipherable expression for Lorelei. Unconsciously she gave a pleading contemplation to the young woman with blue eyes who was next to her so that she would not leave her alone. She was afraid, for her and for her child in her womb. The doctor had sworn to erase all traces of Clinton on her.  
"Grace, leave us alone. Lorelei and I have to talk… in private”. The doctor ordered and smiled wickedly. Before the attentive gaze of the two women.  
Dr. Murphy's young secretary looked compassionately at the beautiful woman beside her. She didn't want to leave her alone, but her boss was ordering her to do so and she knew that refusing would involve terrible actions on his part later. Indecisive she looked at Lorelei and then at Cormac, got up from the place and walked to the exit, closing the door behind her. However, she did not leave, she stayed behind listening.  
Lorelei frowned when she saw how this man, who had been her mother's doctor for so many years and had brought her into the world, sat next to her with a happy face. With a tenderness that amazed the young woman with the emerald orbs, Murphy stroked her face and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. He looked at her admired and even loving, but that made the beautiful woman nauseous.  
"My beautiful Lorelei." He called her loving and handed her the bouquet of roses that the young woman accepted out of fear. "You are the most beautiful woman my eyes have seen, you are perfect for the cause we have fought for so many years." He said with conviction and confidence in his words.  
The emerald-eyed woman looked confused and suspicious at the doctor beside her:  
“What cause?” The young woman asked fearfully.  
“Ours. That of people like us. The one of our lineage”. He answered on. "We are superior to all those savages. The white race must prevail and dominate the others, there is no doubt. And you, my beloved, will give me white children to recover our overpopulation before the other castes.  
Lorelei stared at the man in horror and at the same time confused. Didn't he realize that she was already pregnant with Clinton? Her bulging belly was pretty obvious. Furthermore, listening to him, she could not forget the words of her family upon meeting her beloved husband. Had he poisoned the minds of his parents and his brother Jonathan during so many years of friendship?  
"I don't consider myself superior because I'm white, Dr. Murphy." She answered seriously and laying the bouquet of red flowers on the bed. "Besides... I can't be your wife or give you children. I already have a husband and I am pregnant with that magnificent man. Find yourself another woman, I won't”. Said the young woman gravely. He couldn't deny that he was afraid, but he couldn't stand idly by either.  
Cormac Murphy started to laugh out loud at Lorelei's response. Even wiping a couple of tears that came out of her eyes with laughter, Lorelei believed that she had already lost her mind and, distrustful, frowned.  
"Oh... my dear Lorelei. That marriage of the devil has no validity here, and that child that you carry in your womb. I hope you say goodbye to him, because soon I will take it away from you and I will make you pure my love”. He replied with a psychopathic look in his pale eyes.  
Lorelei couldn't hold back the tears that began to run down her beautiful face. I was afraid, very afraid. Instinctively she put her hands to her belly in an attempt to protect her baby, her and Clinton's.  
“You would not dare”. She sobbed in fear as she took a few steps back.  
The man stood up to corner the beautiful woman against the wall.  
"It is my duty to remove that demon from within you. Also, he will surely turn out just like his disgusting and repulsive father. I must kill him before he is born”. He said firmly in his words.  
Loreleí took a few steps back, sticking against the wall, visibly scared and without removing her hands from her belly.  
"No... it's just a baby, you can't. Please… ”She sobbed in anguish. She couldn't imagine going through such torment. "Clinton isn't going to let you do it, he's on his way. My husband is going to kill you before you get a hand on me”. She said with conviction in her voice, she was afraid but she knew her lover was on his way. He had promised that he would always find her, they would always be together.  
Hearing the mention of the native man on the lips of his beloved and above with so much love and devotion, the doctor exploded:  
“Your husband!” Cormac yelled, slapping Lorelei so hard she fell sideways. "As soon as that wild Indian steps foot here, I will kill him without mercy." He yelled to hit her on the other cheek savagely again.  
Lorelei felt her skin burn from the violent blows she received to her face and her first reaction was to put her hands on her belly. If he was going to beat her mercilessly, she preferred to protect her baby and receive the blows, her in the face or anywhere else on her body except her abdomen.  
"You don't know him. You don't know who Clinton is”. She cursed himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut. But she could not tolerate the accusations against her husband.   
Cormac glared at the young woman but held back. He had to gain the confidence of the young woman and to the blows he would not achieve it. So he crouched down at her height and looked at her with mock compassion.  
“Come my beloved”. He said mercifully and held out his hand for her to take. "I'll show you Zion and see why you belong here."  
Lorelei didn't have many options, besides if she refused, he was going to keep hitting her. She wanted to avoid any clash with the doctor before in a fit of rage he hit her in the belly and caused her to lose her pregnancy. Without much encouragement he stood up, without taking the man's hand, followed his steps out of the room. The young secretary accompanied them from afar.  
The place was nothing more than a spacious lot, about five thousand acres where there were animals and plantations. There were also several humble houses where families lived together, as if it were a kind of private neighborhood. People could be seen working the land or with the animals, there were families, boys and girls running around the place. Their customs were very similar to the Amish community. They weren't all young people, there were old people too, who looked at the young pregnant woman with distrust. Others looked at her with pity and compassion, as if she had really been a captive of Clinton Skye.  
Lorelei was disgusted by that place, those people really believed in Murphy, since when they saw him they approached him and greeted him with devotion and affection. They spoke of her with the nickname of the "white captive" and looked at her with compassion. Some approached him and spoke some words of encouragement. The young pregnant woman wanted to spit them in her face, but she held on.  
"We all trust and care for each other here. We decided to leave the city because we could not bear to share the space with unclean people such as blacks, homosexuals, Asians, Jews, Muslims and, of course, Indians. All those people who are inferior to us came here to steal our land but we will recover it, we are working on it”. He said, raising an eyebrow.  
The light-eyed man took the pregnant girl by the arm and led her to a barn away from people. As soon as she opened the door, Lorelei saw the place packed with all kinds of weapons, they even had grenades and C4 to blow up an apple.  
"When your filthy Indian sets foot here my beloved, I will kill him like the animal that he is." He said with a victorious smile.  
Lorelei felt her heart clench, for the first time, she feared for her lover. While she was aware that her husband's abilities were excellent, these madmen were armed to the teeth and would surely set traps for them.  
"That indigenous garbage will never reach you, little sister." Jonathan's voice made her turn to look at him. He hadn't realized that his younger brother was there too. "We will put explosives in all the entrances and as soon as your savage wants to enter we will blow him up."  
"It would be a shame because I would like to torture him for several days before killing him." Murphy said at the same time that he put a hand on his chin thoughtfully.  
"Please Cormac, that Indian is not worth your time. We must kill him like the animal that he is. As We did with his kind”. Jonathan said with an understanding look at the doctor.  
Those words made the young pregnant woman look at them carefully. What did they mean by like to others?  
"Don't look at us like that, little sister. Those aborigines must be wiped off the face of the earth. I only acted in favor of the cause”. Jonathan said with a proud bearing.  
“What are you talking about Jonathan?” Lorelei asked, fearful of the answer.  
"I was the one who blew up all those Indian reservations, the mosques of the dirty Muslims and the synagogues. I planned everything. I am the right hand of the Cause”. His brother said proudly.  
Lorelei put both hands to her mouth in surprise, her little brother was a murderer, he had been the cause of so many deaths and so much pain. And he said it with such confidence that he could not understand what was going through his mind.  
“Jonathan How could you?” She asked in horror. “They are people, who live and love. You are a murderer”. She commented with tears streaming down her eyes.  
Jonathan looked at Dr. Murphy and they both began to laugh out loud.  
“A murderer? No, little sister, I am a hero”. He said with confidence in his words.  
Lorelei couldn't help herself and gave her abductor an angry look:  
“What have you done to my brother?” The girl screamed, her first action was to hit Murphy but she held back for her son.  
“My beloved princess, I did nothing to him. Your brother opened his eyes. He is a hero. Besides… they are the principles that your parents instilled in you”. He said as he arched a victorious brow.  
Lorelei was silent, in fact in that detail she could not contradict the psychopathic doctor. His parents had been, in part, to blame. Jonathan had not been like Connor, or like Andrea, he had never been interested in studying or traveling in search of his own truth. In fact, he had barely finished high school and had dedicated himself to working with his father. During his childhood Jonathan had competed with her for the affection of his parents, for a position in the family. The young pregnant woman felt guilty for having abandoned everything, for not having trusted him to tell her her sorrows. Perhaps I could have saved him, or perhaps not. Now it was too late.  
"Jonathan takes your sister to her room. I'm sure they will take the time to talk”. He said with an expectant look, trusting that his faithful lackey could convince the young woman. "I'll tell Grace that I prepared your sister for the initiation and purification ceremony."  
“It is understood. Come on sister”. Jonathan replied to violently grab his sister by the arm and drag her back to the little hut, where the room in which she was held was.  
“How can you do this? I'm your sister Jonathan. I am your blood”. She tried to appeal to her brother's feelings as he dragged her away. “Please let me go. If you let me go I'll talk to Clinton and he will help you… ” Lorelei couldn't finish speaking because her brother punched her in the face. The force of that muscular arm caused the woman to fall to the ground.  
"I don't need anything from that filthy Indian you call a husband. I don't know how you can sleep with him and carry his son. You are a fucking sister”. He exclaimed furiously and approached her. He jerked her up off the ground and she covered her face with both hands. "You must learn your place here. Maybe Murphy loves you madly but won't tolerate your bullshit. I did not violate the law, I did justice”. He said proudly.  
The emerald-eyed girl looked at her brother in anguish and sadness. Not to mention that his face hurt terribly, he could even taste the taste of blood in his mouth. How could her own little brother treat her like that? I couldn't understand it.  
-“Why do you have so much hatred? What happened for you to become this?” She asked fearfully.  
Her brother looked at her with hatred and took her arm violently, pulling hard to keep walking.  
"I am a hero to the Cause. Those black, Indian, Jewish, Muslim, and Asian pigs should be our servants. We, you and I, are superior sister, open your eyes”. He said as he took her by the shoulders.  
Lorelei looked sadly at her brother:  
"No, listen to me Jonathan. Murphy abused me three years ago, harassed me for a year trying to rape me and he never could because my friends protected me. That's why I left home”. Lorelei commented, trying to appeal to her brother's feelings. “When I traveled to a new city, with fear, anxiety and sadness, I met Clinton, he showed me a new world, he made me trust again, to believe. He saved me from my own destruction Jonathan. You have to understand that Murphy is no hero, he is a rapist and a psychopath”. She explained.  
Her brother looked at her in horror and slapped her again, this time she had broken her sister's lower lip from the applied force.  
"Don't you dare speak of the Leader that way. You should consider yourself lucky that he considers you his wife after you screwed around with a wild Indian. Come on, I won't let you get into my head with that Indian magic that demon must have taught you."  
Jonathan jerked his sister's arm roughly again. When they got to the cabin, he locked her in her room. Left alone, the young woman took her face in her hands and wept inconsolably, she had lost her brother, she prayed to the Creator not to lose her son and her husband.

The team of five FBI agents had met at their base of operations to analyze the evidence collected from the accident along with the advances that Hana Gibson had made on the network.  
As soon as they saw that the analyzed blood belonged to Lorelei and Murphy, they all felt a weight on their shoulders. Clinton swallowed hard and clenched her jaws. His wife was injured. What if the blood was his son's too? With such an accident, Lorelei could have lost her pregnancy, however the technicians clarified that there were no traces of placenta or amniotic fluid in the blood, which reassured the native man.  
The agent with black eyes and curly hair could not give them much more information regarding his false profile, except for some videos of the sect where Murphy's speeches were seen and at his side, as his right hand, Lorelei's younger brother. In the audience, the scanner had detected Lorelei's parents.  
"The damned lied to us. They were in that place”. Clinton said with a frown.

"Then we'll have to pay them another visit." Jess commented. “Hana have you been successful with your fake profile?” He questioned the young woman.  
“Not yet. They have responded to me but I think they are analyzing my profile. Apparently to belong to the sect you not only have to be white but have European roots, they ask me for my family tree and… money. From what I have seen, the members of Zion give their properties and assets to the Cause to go live there. The deeds go to Dr. Murphy”.  
"So in addition to being a psychopathic rapist, he's also a con artist." Crosby said indignantly.  
"That's a complication, I could have Lorelei at any of those properties." Sheryll said a bit overwhelmed.  
Jess looked at everything thoughtfully with a hand on his chin.  
"No, I'm sure Lorelei is in Sion, my instincts tell me." The team leader commented confidently. "Still, Hana, is there a way I can find those properties and their addresses to raid with SWAT?"  
"I thought you'd never ask me, Kenny and I were working on Murphy's bank records, and we were surprised to learn that there are many properties, but he did not put them in his name but in Sion's name, which led us to find out that Sion is registered as a legal entity. That is why you can have so many properties, because they are donations in good faith”.  
“It was because of this that we were able to find the properties, since being a legal entity all their movements are registered”. Crosby explained.  
"If all his movements are registered, then we know where Sion is." Clinton commented.  
"No, we don't know. On the deeds and legal papers, Sion is listed with the address of Dr. Murphy's home”. Hana explained a little ruefully.  
"Perhaps in some of these properties Sion is hiding, and there is Lorelei." Sheryll thought thoughtfully.  
"One more thing. Any news from Murphy's secretary, Grace Walsh?" Clinton asked.  
The others sighed annoyed, they did not understand the desire of the Gallagher family to cover the tracks of the doctor.  
"Nothing, it seems the earth swallowed it up." Hana replied. "But we keep looking."  
"I see... keep looking for her and find out the addresses of those properties and as soon as you have them send them to SWAT. And one more thing, Sheryll you have a degree in criminal psychology helps Hana with the fake profile so she gets Sion's location faster”. Jess ordered. "We'll find Lorelei no matter what." He said but his phone started ringing repeatedly. The FBI agent withdrew to take his daughter's call. The girl never bothered her father during work, but this time she was clearly worried about her aunt. Jess reassured her by telling her that he was about to find her, and that he would be coming home soon. As soon as he cut the call he went back to his colleagues, took a look at everyone, especially Clinton, unlike the other, he could not ignore the expression of concern on his face.  
“It's not that late, we can go back to your in-laws' house to ask them why they lied to us”. Jess said in a conciliatory tone.  
Clinton watched him and stood up.  
"Yes, it's a good idea. While the others look for the addresses of the properties we can continue the investigation”. He said firmly. "Besides, I don't think Lorelei is there. Murphy took her to Sion, I'm sure. There is no point in taking it to places that we could so easily discover”.  
Those present listened to Clinton's words and affirmed them with a shake of their heads.  
“However, we will not leave any loose ends. We are going to intervene all his assets to that psychopath. he'll know who he's messed with”. Sheryll said, her gaze serious and deep.  
"That's Clinton." Crosby supported. "We're going to corner him until he frees Lorelei."  
"Very good team." Jess commented. "I like it that way."  
Those present shared an understanding look and returned to their work. Clinton and Jess returned to the Gallagher family home to reprimand them for the lie told.

As soon as Bridget Gallagher opened her front door and saw the two officers there, she knew they had caught on to her charade.  
"Mrs. Gallagher lied to us. You and your husband were in Zion”. Clinton said with a calm that squeezed her mother-in-law's heart. "We have you and your husband in these videos. Why did you lie to us?” Clinton asked, showing him on a tablet the videos in which Murphy gave his speeches and she and Donald appeared in them.  
"Mom, how could you? Those are you in that demon sect”. Connor's deep voice was heard and those present saw him arrive at the door. The priest's eyes widened when he saw his parents on those recordings.  
"I didn't lie to them. I don't know where Zion is”. The woman defended herself indignantly.  
"Mrs. Gallagher I understand if you are scared but I assure you that we will not let anything happen to you or your family. We'll put up 24-hour custody if you fear retaliation from Dr. Cormac Murphy”. Jess tried to convince the woman. "But we must know where Zion is in order to rescue his pregnant daughter. Murphy can do anything to Lorelei, tell us the truth. Where is Zion?”He ask unshakable and with an intense look in his blue eyes.  
“I do not know”. The woman replied. "When Cormac took us to Zion he blindfolded my family and me. We didn't see anything on the way, he wanted it to be a secret until after the initiation”. Lorelei's mother explained.  
“And after the initiation, what happened?” Jess asked with clear interest.  
"There was no initiation. When Cormac told us we had to hand over our assets to him for the cause, Donald objected, so we were never members of Zion. On the other hand, Jonathan did agree, he gave what little he had and we have not seen him again”. She commented distressed.

Jess and Clinton looked at each other knowingly and sighed helplessly.  
"Mom, if you're lying... I'll never forgive you. I don't care about my priestly vows. Lorelei is my sister and if you help cover up her perpetrator you will never see me again”. The priest threatened with an intense look.  
Bridget cupped her face in her hands and began to cry, she didn't understand what she had done to deserve that scorn from her first-born.  
"This is all your sister Lorelei's fault." Said the woman. "She and her beauty caused this. If she had accepted Cormac's feelings...”  
“Mom, never say something like that again, Lorelei is the victim here, and if you speak like that about my sister again, I will not answer for my actions. Go away”. The priest interrupted his mother with a murderous look. “My mother is an ignorant old woman, I'm very sorry that you had to listen to that, Clinton, and on top of that, come back here for her lie. I hope you haven't wasted too much time”.  
“Do not worry”. The native man replied. Inside he was furious but there was nothing he could do. Besides, the priest was not to blame. "Come on Jess." He said to turn around and head to the car.  
"Yes, see you soon Father Connor. We'll find your sister in the meantime… I think you should talk to your parents”. Jess advised with an understanding look.  
The priest nodded his head and watched the two officers walk away. Inwardly, the guilt within him began to grow as if it were a giant, if he had not left to pursue his dreams, perhaps he could have saved his family and especially his sister Lorelei. But at the present time it was impossible to know.

Lorelei saw through the window of her room how the sky darkened, dusk had arrived and she was feeling more and more anxious and sore from the blows she had received. Her beautiful face was bruised and swollen and her eyes burned from crying. She couldn't figure out what she was living through, her younger brother had conspired with her abuser to kidnap her, and not only that, but he had also been the co-author of so many heinous and senseless deaths. Her little brother had turned into a murderer, Murphy had not only been a curse to her but also to Jonathan.  
Feeling so lost, she hugged herself in an attempt to regain her calm, but in that instant she felt her son's kicks inside her again, as if they were a divine sign. She caressed it tenderly over the membrane of her soft skin and smiled even though her face hurt a lot.  
“Do not worry my love. Mom is not going to let anything bad happen to you. I'm going to protect you until daddy arrives”. She said sweetly. "He's on his way my love we just have to be patient. Your father is the best man in the whole world”.  
A soft knock on the bedroom door made her jump, but her tension loosened when she saw that it was Grace, Murphy's secretary. The blue-eyed girl had a conciliatory expression on her beautiful face, she approached Lorelei slowly and, almost shyly, so as not to scare her.  
"Mrs. Skye, I'll treat the wounds on your face." She announced as she approached with a washcloth of warm water. "I'm so sorry you were hurt. This should not be like that”. She said guiltily.  
Lorelei watched her expectantly but she was too tired and distraught to fight. So he let the girl gently heal his face. Feeling the warm cloth Lorelei jumped into place in pain.  
"I'm sorry, I'll try to be as gentle as possible." Grace said sheepishly.  
"Okay, it's not your fault." She answered exhausted and without being able to avoid it, the tears began to come out copiously.  
"Mrs. Skye I'm so sorry." Grace said guiltily and hugged her to comfort her, she felt so much empathy for that beautiful woman who had been deprived of her freedom. Lorelei did not respond and continued to cry inconsolably as Grace returned to her healings visibly empathic with the woman's feelings.  
"I want to go home with my husband." Lorelei sobbed inconsolably.  
Grace frowned sadly and patted the pregnant young woman on the back. It broke his heart to see her so vulnerable.  
"I know, but Mr. Murphy wants the best for you." She lied, reciting the same speech over and over.  
"That's not true, he wants to destroy me. Murphy isn't going to stop until he's smashed like my brother Jonathan”. Lorelei answered as she hugged herself and couldn't hold back crying. "I want my husband, I want my Clinton." She sobbed in anguish. She missed him too much, Clinton had become her mainstay and the only person who could comfort her when she felt so lost and so fragile.  
Grace looked at her compassionately and sighed sadly. She looked so weak and hopeless.  
"I'm so sorry Mrs. Skye. Please calm down”. Grace asked sweetly. "I can't give him anything for the pain because it could affect his pregnancy but he'll put a cream on it. I hope the pain passes”. She commented tenderly.  
“Why are you doing this?” Lorelei asked confused by the sweetness of that woman. “Why are you so nice to me? Does Murphy want me to open up to you and then use it against me?” She asked scared and withdrawing.  
“No. It's not like that”. The young woman exclaimed, but when she saw the time she kept silent. "Must I dress you for the initiation Mrs. Skye, please. Don't make it harder for me”. She asked with a sad look.  
Lorelei looked at the woman in front of her with interest, she didn't know why but her heart told her that she was hiding something, but that despite that, she could trust her.  
The emerald-eyed young woman did not put up much resistance when Grace showed her a long white dress and matching espadrilles. With his eyes he asked her to get dressed and Lorelei did so slowly. When she began to undress, Grace turned away to avoid seeing her naked, but the poor woman cared no longer.  
As soon as Lorelei was ready in her ceremonial robes, Grace led her down winding paths through the vast terrain that made up Sion. The pregnant woman was struck by the fact that the road they were traveling was not meeting anyone, it seemed to be empty and desolate, but for fear of an impact the young pregnant woman obeyed and did not try to escape.  
“We arrived”. Grace announced, and Lorelei noted that he had led her into an old church, which had the appearance of an old barn.  
“What this place?” She asked confused and watching curiously.  
"It's our church. Here they will purify your sins”. Grace replied, not sounding very convinced.  
The young secretary of the doctor opened the doors of the place and the people who waited there began to shout and cheer. Murphy approached Lorelei and held out his hand gallantly.  
“Come my beloved”. She said with a wicked smile.  
The young woman with the emerald orbs didn't have much choice left, but she still denied the doctor's hand and walked beside him without physical contact. The man ignored the woman's contempt and led her to a platform where there was a pulpit with three people dressed in white, one of them was Jonathan, and a priest dressed in black with a thick book in his hands waiting for them. Lorelei saw that in the rectangular part of the platform there was a swimming pool and next to it a rustic wooden chair.  
"My brothers." Cormac announced once they were on top of the dais. “We have gathered here today to celebrate the initiation of my beloved, the poor woman was held captive by an Indian demon who bewitched her with her ills, today we are going to free her from her evil”. He said confidently and raising his fist high. His followers screamed and flailed in their places with impetus.  
“Yes!” Exclaimed the faithful of the sect. “Purify that white Indian!”  
At that moment, the people on the platform took Lorelei by the arms and forced her to sit in the rustic wooden chair that was next to the pool filled with water. With a thick rope they tied her hands and feet. Lorelei began to despair and could not help screaming:  
“Let go of me! You guys are crazy! Clinton never held me captive! He is my husband! You are the ones who hold me captive! ”The young woman exclaimed as she fidgeted in her place trying to free herself from the rope.  
“Shut up, witch!” Said one of the people there and slapped her across the face.  
"She is haunted by the black magic of that Indian." Said the priest saddened and crossing himself.  
Lorelei tasted blood in her mouth from the blow she had received.  
"We are going to baptize our new sister and cleanse her body from the touch of that savage demon." Cormac announced, and people, including Jonathan, threw salts all over his body. "The salt will purify the body of my beloved and erase all traces of that native."  
Lorelei felt the grains of salt hit her skin and shifted annoyed. She could not understand the situation she was experiencing at that time. Those people were crazy, I could hear them cheering and screaming loudly. They jumped in their places and called her "white Indian" "prostitute" among other nicknames. While she looked at everything horrified and scared.  
After the coarse salt came blessed oils that they spread forming the Sign of the Cross on his forehead, wrists, knees, chest and belly. Lorelei was stirring in her place when she felt that viscous substance, the touch of those hands filled her mouth with bile, she was about to vomit again. But the priest fiercely grabbed her chin and poured holy water into her mouth to purify her.  
The young woman with the bulging belly could not suppress her coughs and tears, because she was choking on the holy water. Scared she began to pray in a low voice asking for someone to rescue her. She looked at the people around her and none seemed to fulfill her prayer. She was scared, her heart was pounding so hard. She remembered Clinton and unintentionally his deep and calm voice flooded his mind:  
“Here I am Lorelei, breathe, just breathe, everything will be fine, I promise you. I will always protect you." He always whispered sweetly to her when she had nightmares, or when she was scared or anxious. She needed him so badly and missed him, even though it wasn't twenty-four hours since he was there, she felt like it was an eternity.  
"Clinton. Please come”. She begged with tears in her eyes. As soon as the young woman finished saying that prayer, she could feel someone taking the chair from behind with force and pushing it towards the pool.  
The young pregnant woman felt an impulse from the back of the chair in which she was tied, which resulted in her falling backward into a pool full of water. She tried to fight but the bonds prevented it, and the people who were with Murphy submerged her more and more. The water began to fill her cavities until it reached her lungs and then everything went black.

“Come here quickly!” Hana yelled desperately to her companions. “Some kind of ritual is being broadcast live on a Sion blog”. She explained to her companions.  
The FBI agents quickly ran to the screens where Hana shared the transmission of how Murphy and his sect harassed the Lorelei with insults and cheers and made her participate in an initiation.  
“Lorelei!” Clinton exclaimed when he saw his wife tied to a chair. “What are they going to do to him?” He asked worriedly.  
"My contact is telling me that they are going to purify the white captive and name her one of them." Hana replied and looked down so she wouldn't see her partner because she knew what he was going to say next was going to affect him. “They say that after this ritual, her leader is going to marry her and make her… his”. She said the latter in a low voice but equally audible to her colleagues.  
Clinton violently got to her feet and knocked over her chair in the process. Every muscle in his body had tightened in such a way that even the bones of his jaw stood out on his manly face.  
"If he ever touches her… I'm going to destroy him as soon as I find him." He said angrily. Then he walked over to the huge screen where Hana was broadcasting the live video and looked at the hopeless and distraught image of his wife. “Resiste my love, I am with you, soon I will come to rescue you”. He muttered inaudibly in his Mohawk tongue.  
The team leader snapped out of his astonishment and quickly addressed Hana:  
“Can you track them?” LaCroix asked.  
"I try, but the servers bounce off each other, I can't find the source." Hana replied very annoyed because she couldn't hack them.  
"Try it Hana. Do not give up”. Sheryll asked, fearing that her native companion would explode. She had been watching him and feared for his mental and physical health.  
The five agents present watched the ritual attentively and listened to Cormac Murphy's speech, apart from the fact that they were against everything that man said and that they were already used to dealing with psychopaths like him, this time, they couldn't help it. Was personal. Agents glanced at Clinton and feared he would do something that would challenge their sanity. But even as the native man's heart clenched as he watched his wife go through such torment, Agent Skye remained motionless in place with his gaze glued to the screen. As soon as he saw the slap his pregnant wife received, Clinton stepped forward and clenched his fists. Agent LaCroix and team leader took him by the shoulder.  
"I don't know if it's a good idea for you to see this brother." His brother-in-law said in a sympathetic tone.  
"It's my wife Jess. I will not move from here”. The Mohawk man said with such serenity that he scared his brother-in-law. “Nothing yet Hana?” He asked looking at his fellow hacker.  
"Nothing, the servants take me to a place in Ireland but we know that Zion is here. I need more time… if only… ”But Hana couldn't finish speaking because her eyes widened as Lorelei was thrown into a pool full of water.  
“Lorelei!” Clinton yelled as he watched those crazy maniacs submerge his pregnant wife on their backs, with a chair and everything.  
“Hurry Hana!” Yelled the blue-eyed agent, standing up. “We have to find her, they're going to kill her!” Kenny Crosby exclaimed.  
The five agents remained expectant when they saw that the seconds passed and that no one took the young pregnant woman out of the water. However Hana did not stop typing on her laptop, she would find the girl even if it was the last thing she did.  
“Why don't they take it out? Beasts!” Sheryll asked fearfully.  
"Lorelei please resist." Clinton whispered and murmured a few words in the Mohawk language imploring their gods to protect his wife and child.  
Seconds later, which seemed eternal, it was seen as Lorelei's burly brother, Jonathan, led his sister out of the pool. The beautiful woman was soaked and visibly unconscious and pale, too pale, Clinton thought. It even looked dead.  
Jonathan carefully moved his sister to wake her up but the young woman did not respond to his calls. In desperation, the young man of Irish descent was seen shaking his sister with impetus.  
“This?” Hana didn't dare to finish the question as she shared a look with her colleagues.  
"No... Lorelei. Hold on… ”Clinton murmured, fearing the worst.

At that moment, as if it were a miracle, the young woman began to cough and spit water while people clapped and cheered.  
"My friends... the white captive is purified... praise our supreme white God." Murphy said, raising his hands in victory.  
"Damn son of a bitch." Lorelei murmured as she repeatedly coughed and spat the water into her lungs. "Are you trying to kill me?" She asked, visibly annoyed.  
"Oh my beloved, this is only the beginning to erase the trail of that native." He said with a mocking expression. "Take her to her room."

However, before the transmission was cut off, the FBI agent jumped in her chair.  
“I have you son of a bitch! I found it!” Hana exclaimed, looking closely at her colleagues. "I sent Zion's location to their devices. But I'm going with you. I want to see that damn fall”. Agent Gibson said, typing quickly on her laptop.  
At that moment, in which the agents ran at full speed preparing their weapons and the SWAT, in the FBI bunker, a tall man, in a gray suit, blue eyes and black hair, followed by three more people, a woman and two men entered the scene without permission and intercepted Jess.  
"Special Agent LaCroix, I'm told you're in charge. This is Special Agent John Donovan and this is my team, Special Agent Smith, Special Agent Pierce and Special Agent Taylor, we are in charge of the investigation of Sion”. That low, raspy voice announced. "My colleagues and I have come to share with you the information my undercover agent sent us."  
"We don't have time for this." Clinton interrupted as he readied his guns and rifles to finish off Cormac Murphy. "Our partner found Zion's location and we set out to rescue my wife."  
Agent Donovan shared a look with his colleagues and turned back to Jess.  
"If you guys go now you're going to ruin our operation." He thought seriously.  
"I don't give a damn about your operation, my pregnant wife is being tortured. I'm not waiting another minute”. Clinton said and headed for the exit, long-range rifle in hand.  
"Wait, Special Agent Skye. I didn't say they weren't. I meant they need a plan. If we work together, we will all win”. He said to take out a map and spread it out on the table. "These are the plans for Zion, my undercover agent just sent them to me, there are about a hundred people living there, including children and the elderly. The entrances are all protected with traps to kill any snoopers. And something else… they have a barn full of weapons of all kinds, even C4. My proposal is that we form a plan with several agents to lock them in their own lair like the rats that they are. Also, my undercover agent is just waiting for my call to deactivate the traps”. John Donovan explained gravely.  
Both Clinton and Jess shared an understanding look, and the former cursed himself for falling into despair. Special Agent Donovan was right if the five of them went alone the success rate was most likely low. He takes a deep breath to compose himself and put his head to work.  
“Don't worry about your wife Agent Skye, my spy is going to protect her until we get there, those are her orders as soon as Agent Gibson told us about her kidnapping”. Donovan said with a sympathetic look.  
Clinton took a deep look at her brother-in-law and leader, her gaze then falling on her other colleagues. They looked at him expectantly, especially Jess, who despite being in charge of the mission awaited his opinion on the matter.  
“It's okay. If Jess agrees, let's work together”. Clinton answered, calmer, putting the long-range rifle on the table. Special Agent LaCroix looked at his brother-in-law and gave him an understanding look.  
“For me there is no problem. Let's get to work”. Jess said as she snapped her fingers.  
"Perfect, let's catch those rats." Donovan said with a victorious look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, I hope you are very well.  
> I hope you liked today's episode.  
> Thank you very much for stopping by to read it.  
> See you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! A thousand apologies for having disappeared. But I was sick and with some personal problems.  
> I promise to get fully involved with this fic.

Lorelei was reclining on a wide bed, with white sheets and a fluffy mattress. She felt weak and could hardly breathe after nearly drowning in this ritual that had all the earmarks of being satanic. She only prayed that her baby was safe and that the blows and damage she had received had not affected her unborn child.  
The young woman was so tired that she remained with her eyes closed but unable to sleep, she was afraid that Cormac Murphy would appear in her room at any moment and continue to torture her, so, despite the exhaustion, her body was alert. However, as soon as the door opened, Lorelei felt soft footsteps with a warmth, similar to that of Clinton, as soon as that person sat on the mattress. It wasn't Murphy, the blond-haired girl knew, the presence of that man gave off repulsion just by having him by her side.  
"Mrs. Skye, how are you?" It hurts something? Grace asked politely. - Can I do something for you to make you feel better? She asked with kindness and gentleness.  
Lorelei barely opened her eyes and saw the gentle countenance of Murphy's secretary. With their help, she straightened up on the bed and Grace passed her a glass of water for the pregnant girl to drink a little.  
"The only thing you can do for me is take me to Clinton." She answered exhausted and anguished, she breathed deeply to avoid breaking. "But unfortunately I know that is not in your hands." She commented downcast.  
Grace lowered her gaze and took the green-eyed woman's hands in her own.  
"I'll do what I can to protect her from Dr. Murphy." Said the girl with a gentle look. "I'm sure your husband is on his way." She expressed those words as if they were a prediction.

Lorelei watched her with interest and confusion at the same time. Although Clinton was on the way, she had no doubts about that. She knew the man she had married better than anyone. That is why she resisted, because she would not give Cormac the pleasure of seeing her broken, her loving husband had given her many tools during their years together, tools that made her strong and not the desperate young woman of yesteryear. Grace's mention of Agent Skye prompted the emerald-eyed woman to ask the following:  
"I'd like to see the horses." Lorelei asked timidly and the lady next to her was amazed at that request. "I saw you have many in your stables." I'd like to see them… ”She commented with her head downcast.  
-“I'll carry it”. Grace answered resolutely and stood up.  
At that moment, the door of the room was thrown open with violence making a great crash. Murphy had shown up.  
"Leave us alone Grace." He ordered dismissively. "It's time I spoke to my wife and made her mine." He announced with a victorious smile.  
Lorelei shared a look of horror and loathing with the blue-eyed woman at those words.  
"Dr. Murphy ..." said the young secretary respectfully. "Mrs. Lorelei is not feeling well, she's very hurt." I don't know if I should disturb her… ”A violent slap caused Grace to fall silent.  
Lorelei watched him in horror as she saw Murphy raise his other hand and hit the blue-eyed girl again until she was thrown, with savage force, to the ground.  
"I didn't ask your opinion, stupid woman." Murphy said and kicked the girl in the abdomen with savage force causing the poor woman to spit blood from her mouth.

The young pregnant woman was terrified of fear and clung to the wall in fear that she would be next. Her gaze fell on Grace and she saw the girl with the blue orbs wiping the blood from her mouth.  
"Grace." Lorelei called out concerned and dismayed.  
"Go away Grace, I'm feeling benevolent today, I want some time alone with my wife." Cormac Murphy ordered with mock haughtiness.  
The young woman with blond hair and blue eyes crawled on the ground in pain until she left the doctor alone with the young woman. However, he did not leave the place completely. Cormac Murphy approached Lorelei with a Machiavellian demeanor and delight. At last he had the woman he had hunted for so long all to himself and at his mercy.  
"I'm not your wife, Murphy, don't come near me." Lorelei said suspiciously. However the doctor ignored her and approached her pretending sweetness.  
"My beautiful white captive." He called her affectionately and sat down next to her. The man raised a hand to caress his face and Lorelei closed her eyes waiting for the blow. "I'm not going to hurt you, I love you with all my soul and with every fiber of my body." He said in a false tone of tenderness.  
-“You do not love me. This is not Love”. The young woman answered, drawing strength from the depths of her spirit but Cormac seemed deaf to her words.  
Lorelei tried to walk away but the man took her by the arm and pulled her close to him with a strong tug. He took advantage of the short distance to kiss her on the lips, with rapture and passion, while the young pregnant woman shifted in disgust in the doctor's arms in order to escape, the lips and saliva of the bald man provoking nausea and a lot of aversion.  
"Let me go son of a bitch." She complained annoyed and fidgeting instead.  
"You don't say that to red skin, do you?" The doctor said ironically and jealously and earned a look of hatred from Lorelei.  
-“Of course not. I love him”. She replied pushing the doctor but her strength was not enough.  
"Today you will stop loving him and you will be mine." Cried Cormac Murphy.  
The emerald orbs woman felt the doctor's hands slip under her clothes caressing her delicate skin and she was afraid, the tears began to come out of her eyes, even though she bit her lip trying to hold on, as she struggled to shake him off.  
The disgusting and heavy hands of the doctor ran over every part of the soft skin of the green-eyed girl. Her thin and disgusting lips went down Lorelei's neck to leave a furrow of saliva, at the same time, her thick and clumsy fingers were abruptly introduced into the intimacy of the young pregnant woman, that caused more disgust and repulsion in the woman, who did not she was able to suppress the retching, seeing that reaction in her, the doctor pushed his fingers with more force until it caused pain; surely with the noble savage she had no retching. But Lorelei remained stoic and fought against the humiliation and abhorrence that he caused her to touch her, she did not make the slightest gesture of pain since she was not willing to allow that monstrous being the satisfaction of showing him that he had power over her.  
However, as Cormac leaned over her to make his dark wishes come true, his abdomen collided with her bulging belly; then the doctor felt a searing fire burn his skin through his clothing. Was the indigenous child attacking him through his mother's womb in an attempt to drive him away from her?  
Murphy jumped to his feet as he felt that blazing fire burn him, glared at the pregnant young woman and pointed an accusing finger at her.  
\- “Witch!” He yelled angrily. "Your Indian bastard is attacking me. It is Indian witchcraft”.  
Lorelei felt so tired and disgusted that she didn't understand what her perpetrator was talking about until she felt her son stirring inside her. She only held her haughty, penetrating gaze. She was going to resist as long as she could.  
"That Indian bastard. It makes you impure and separates you from me. I'm going to take it off so you can be mine once and for all. I'll go get my surgical instruments”. He said to run out of the room.  
Lorelei stayed in place without making any movement, just breathing heavily trying to compose herself. She hugged herself and vowed to fight to protect her son, at least until Clinton came for her.  
At that moment Grace came back in hurriedly and worried, she had seen the doctor running out of the place shouting that he would take care of someone.  
"Mrs. Skye, are you okay?" The young woman asked worriedly. His face was bruised and the lower lip of his mouth was broken. – “What has he done?” She asked worriedly.  
"He wants to take my son from me." Lorelei answered sadly. "It is not enough for him to humiliate and hurt me, but he also wants to take my baby from me." She commented anguished and with her face in her hands.  
Grace felt Lorelei's fear and horror in her own body. He took her by the shoulders firmly in return for her hug.  
"He won't take your son from you. I'm going to hide it”. She said eagerly. "Come on, I'll show you the horses as you requested." She asked, stretching out his hand.  
Lorelei watched her and could feel the young woman's empathy for her. That girl who tried to take care of her gave her confidence and security. Was she also a captive? Perhaps yes, guided by blind confidence, she stood up and followed the girl, who had previously covered her with a hooded cloak so that other people would not recognize her.

The group of FBI agents was at their base of operations preparing the raid that would kill Murphy and his cult. Special Agent Jess LaCroix gave the orders in the company of John Donovan, the man in charge of the terrorism investigation involving members of the Zion cult.  
Clinton did not find it strange that the most wanted criminal and murderer and with an arrest request by the FBI and other agencies was his brother-in-law Jonathan Gallagher, he had always suspected that this young man would not end well. But the reality was that he didn't care either, he only thought of Lorelei, of getting her out of that hell before it's too late.  
Being the sniper expert, Clinton was checking the weapons and preparing them for combat, even though he was not occupying his primary position on this mission. This time he would not watch from the shadows with his long-distance rifle in hand, but would go in with the SWAT and the other agents, but his job would be to find his wife and rescue her, nothing more.  
"Special Agent Skye." Donovan stared at him as Clinton armed himself to the teeth. "Because one of the suspects is your brother-in-law and his wife is the victim here, you shouldn't be part of the raid but..." The agent cleared his throat at Clinton's piercing, frightening gaze. "We will let him in with us to rescue his wife. Your actions should be limited to just that so that we don't have problems later”. He explained kindly.  
"I understand and rest assured that my only interest here is rescuing Lorelei. Once I have her with me I will disappear from the place with her in my arms”. Special Agent Skye replied seriously.  
His colleagues gave a sympathetic look to Clinton, despite the hard time he was living, he was seen on fire. Cormac Murphy did not know what awaited him, the best FBI agents had armed themselves and would bring down his sect in the blink of an eye. The old pervert had taken it upon himself to annoy the deadliest of them all. As soon as Cormac Murphy came face to face with Agent Skye, his chances of survival would be nil. And everyone present wanted to see that, the psychopath finished and begging for his pitiful life.  
"Special Agent Skye." Donovan called him back seriously. "If you miss a shot that kills Cormac Murphy, we'll support you here. We shake hands with colleagues, especially in this situation, aren't we Special Agent LaCroix?” Asked the agent with black hair and bulging blue eyes.  
Jess nodded with a gentle shake of her head and a very serious expression on her face:  
“So is. It's your decision Clinton. If you wish, we leave Dr. Murphy to you”. He answered gently, if he were in Clinton's place, he would want some time alone with that psychopath.  
The native man looked penetratingly and understandingly at his colleagues and friends. They all shared the same contemplation of companionship and camaraderie. They were allowing him to collect everything that doctor had done to his wife and to him too.  
“I get it. Thank you”. Agent Skye nodded his head.  
"Very well all set. My undercover agent has confirmed to me that he disabled all traps”. John announced with a confident smile. "We're going to take down some psychopathic terrorists." Donovan said decisively.  
Those present looked at each other and headed for the cars and trucks, directly to the location where Sion was hiding. During the minutes of the trip, Clinton dialed a number on her cell phone, that of her brother-in-law, Father Connor Gallagher, to fulfill his promise.  
"Connor, we found Lorelei. We're on our way to rescue her”. He announced seriously and waited for the Catholic priest's response.  
On the other end of the line came the deep voice of the firstborn of the Gallaghers.  
"Thanks for letting me know, Clinton, I'll tell my family and... remember what I told you. Don't hold back on that son of a bitch”. Connor replied with anger in his voice.  
Could the priests insult? Clinton wondered when hearing the anger and rage of his brother-in-law, but it was understandable, he too felt that way or perhaps worse.  
"Don't worry, I'll make it pay." Agent Skye said to cut the communication.

Lorelei was in the stables with Grace, Dr. Murphy's secretary. The girl with blue orbs watched with curiosity as the pregnant woman stroked the horses and spoke softly to them in a language unknown to her, surely her husband had taught her the Mohawk language, Grace thought.  
The animals looked happy under the caresses and, the sweet and soft whispers of the beautiful woman who looked so hurt but at the same time so strong.  
"Clinton loves horses." Lorelei commented suddenly with a loving smile. "He dreams of having two, one for him and one for me. In fact, he loves horses so much that on our first date he took me to a ranch for the day and taught me how to ride. You should see it Grace, he is so magnificent when he walks on the horse's back, as if he and the animal were one. He even rides them without saddling them, on their backs naked and the animals look good under his command. It's like it's a centaur”. She counted without losing that expression of love and love.  
Grace found the expression of love on the face of the pregnant woman tender, who despite having a bruised face and a split lip did not lose that radiant beauty that she possessed, especially when speaking with so much love about her husband. You could tell from leagues how captivated and united Lorelei was with Agent Skye.  
"He sounds like a magnificent man." Grace commented, sharing the smile with the poor woman and approaching her.  
"Oh it is." The young woman with the green orbs answered confidently. "My Clinton is the best man in the whole world. If I hadn't known him, I don't know what would become of me… ”Lorelei sobbed and the horse she was stroking rested its muzzle on her shoulder as a sign of support.  
Grace rested her hand amiably on the green-eyed woman's other shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry Mrs. Skye." She commented sadly.  
"Me too, Murphy hit you because of me." Lorelei replied as she wiped away her tears.  
“Do not worry about me”. She replied kindly. “And don't lose hope, I'm sure Special Agent Clinton Skye is on his way." She said with an intriguing expression.  
Lorelei looked confused at the woman in front of her, how did Grace know that her lover was a special agent of the FBI? She had only said his name. Perhaps Murphy had told her about her husband's profession, that she would not know.  
"Grace... you." —But Lorelei couldn't finish because the barn door was thrown open violently and her brother and Murphy appeared on the scene.  
Grace jumped in front of Lorelei to protect her and received a strong blow from Jonathan, however the blue-eyed young woman smiled and struck back at the blond-haired man in the intimate parts. Unfortunately, being immersed in their fight, she did not realize that Dr. Murphy had grabbed Lorelei by the arm and was dragging her with savage force to get her out of the stables, at the same time the horses were whinnying annoyed.  
“Grace! Help me!” The young pregnant woman asked desperately, because she knew that this horrible man would keep his word and take her somewhere to take her baby from her.  
"Lorelei." Grace exclaimed and threatened to run after the pregnant woman but Jonathan took her violently by the ankle and threw her to the ground hastily. "Let me go, you son of a bitch." The blue-eyed woman yelled.  
In response, she received a punch in the face and another in the abdomen, the young woman with blue eyes screamed in pain but kicked the man so hard that he fell on his back. She took advantage of having him on the ground and straddled Jonathan to return a hail of punches to his face.  
"You son of a bitch, you are so crazy you don't care if your sister and nephew get killed." She screamed furiously as her blows broke the septum of Jonathan's nose. "You deserve hell for your betrayal, you fucking scum." She was visibly furious.  
Jonathan smirked and spat the blood on the young woman's beautiful face.  
“Did my sister's little saint manage to move you with her whining?” Jonathan asked satirically. “Or are you showing who you really are?” But Jonathan couldn't finish speaking because a strong blow to his abdomen knocked him out of breath and unconscious on the floor.  
Grace stood up and kicked the unconscious man on the ground hard on the head.  
"I wanted so badly to do that." She commented proudly, snapping her fingers. "I have to go get Lorelei." She remembered scared and began to run.  
At that moment a loud scream, followed by murmurs and exclamations, confused her. She left the barn and saw how people ran in terror looking for refuge and hiding from men and women in uniform and armed to the teeth who seized every person who crossed their path.  
“Stop FBI!” The shouts of uniformed men and women were heard.  
The young secretary sighed with relief and worried about going to rescue the young woman with emerald eyes, she knew where Cormac Murphy would take the pregnant woman, he had told her, in those two years with the doctor Grace had gained his trust and confidence. She knew very well where Cormac was and what he would do to Lorelei. That is why he ran with all the strength of the muscles of his body.

Cormac Murphy had locked Lorelei in a different room than the previous one, it smelled of disinfectant and looked very clean, there was even a gurney. Lorelei watched him terrified when she saw how the doctor put on latex gloves and grabbed a syringe filled with a thick liquid. The young woman backed away scared and fearful.  
"Don't come near me, you son of a bitch." She said scared but with a firm voice.  
"I'm going to make you pure and erase all marks of that savage. You will be mine Lorelei”. The doctor announced, approaching her with the syringe in hand.  
The young woman with the emerald orbs recoiled in fear and breathing heavily:  
"No, you cannot take my son from me. You who brag about talking about God are going to contradict his teachings. You are a hypocrite”. She tried to appeal to the doctor.  
The man began to laugh out loud like crazy and that scared the young woman more.  
“And do you always believe everything they say?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. "There is something you have to understand here, you are mine, Lorelei. And I will do everything in my power to understand it. That indian will never love you like I do and it is time that you forget it”. He said to corner the pregnant woman against the wall.  
The young woman looked at him scared and tried to escape but the doctor intercepted her and stuck the needle in her back.  
"No, let me go. Insane hypocrite… ”Lorelei cried out between sobs when she felt a thick liquid enter her bloodstream and also a lot of pain from the strong prick.  
Immediately the door was flung open and Grace made her appearance running desperately. With superhuman strength she threw himself on the doctor and threw him sideways to the ground. Without wasting a minute she began to kick him without giving him a break.  
“What have you made him crazy maniac?” The blue-eyed girl asked furiously. "Lorelei, what has he done to you?" She asked, still hitting the doctor.  
"He injected me, I don't know what it is." The young pregnant woman answered between sobs, she was terrified that it was some kind of toxin or poison that would make her lose her pregnancy.  
Grace threatened to take the syringe from the man's hands, but that movement caused her to lower her guard and the doctor to hit her violently in the abdomen.  
“What do you think you're doing Grace?” Asked Cormac Murphy angrily.  
The blue-eyed woman stood up and took a few steps away from the man who for the past two years had been her nasty boss. She smiled victoriously at the doctor and with a hint of derision.  
"I'm not Grace Walsh, my real name Lois Lane, FBI Special Agent Lois Lane. And you Murphy have given me all the information I needed, now all my colleagues are raiding this horrible place thanks to you. It is your end”. She commented gladly and proudly. He had waited so long to say those words.  
The doctor looked at her in horror, seconds later his expression turned angry.  
"Damn bitch." The doctor shouted and threatened to stick a scalpel into the woman's arm.  
Lorelei brought her hands to her mouth in horror and fear.  
"Grace be careful." She exclaimed worried.  
In that instant, a familiar voice, which Lorelei would recognize anywhere, was heard in the room and her heart began to beat faster, it was him, there was no doubt it was him.  
"FBI, don't move." Clinton appeared in the doorway of the room, drawing his pistol, and fired into the doctor's left hand, saving the undercover agent, Lois Lane, from a possible stab wound.  
As soon as she saw her beloved husband standing at the entrance of the place, the young pregnant woman cared nothing else, when her emerald orbs met the dark gaze of the Mohawk man, she ran quickly into his arms without realizing what she was doing, her whole body moved alone, by sheer will, not perceiving anything else around her than the gaze and presence of her loved one. Clinton quickly put her gun away and received it with both arms outstretched and clasped it to her chest. The young woman fell to her knees and Officer Skye held her tightly by the waist. Not caring where they were, or the situation, Lorelei took her husband's face in her hands, sought his lips and kissed him desperately, being perfectly reciprocated by the dark-skinned man.  
Seeing this reaction from Lorelei, Murphy stopped his screams of pain to throw himself at the marriage, but Grace Walsh, that is the undercover agent Lois Lane, prevented him from moving with a combat key.  
"Leave them alone. You've done enough damage already”. Agent Lane said as the doctor fidgeted in place like a rabid animal.  
“Lorelei come back here! You're mine! That wild Indian doesn't deserve you! You're mine!” Cormac yelled in anger and rage. He could not see how his beloved was falling apart in the arms of that disgusting native man.  
But the young woman with emerald orbs did not pay attention to the screams of her perpetrator, she did not even listen to them, now she was in the strong arms of her beloved, the father of her son, and nothing else mattered to her.  
"Clinton... my love." Lorelei sobbed against her husband's lips and her hands caressed the Mohawk man's manly face. At last she was with him, she had missed him as much as he had missed her.  
Agent Skye smiled tenderly at his partner, for a moment he allowed himself to forget about the psychopath that was there and the horrible situation in which they were immersed. Devoutly he studied every part of Lorelei's beautiful but bruised face.  
“Quiet my love, I have you. I'm not going to let you go”. He answered sweetly against her ear and kissed her cheek tenderly.  
Then Lorelei realized something very important to her, rather someone that had been on her mind all this time and that she had left alone at home.  
"Clint… Tali… How is Tali?" She asked, looking anxiously at her lover.  
Clinton smiled sweetly at her partner and kissed her again, it seemed so tender that she cared for her niece before her. Therefore, he reassured her with his words:  
"She's fine my love. She is with my parents, calm down. Tali is very well”. He replied, looking spellbound at his wife but when he noticed that his spouse could not stand up and to top it off his face was bruised and bruised, agent Skye's irate gaze fell on the doctor. “ What have you done to my wife?” He asked angrily, taking a step forward.  
“Your wife?” Asked Cormac indignantly. "She's mine, you filthy savage. Get your filthy hands off her”. The doctor yelled, stirring like mad in Lois's strong arms.  
Agent Skye clenched his jaws so tightly in rage that his bones scored in his face and the muscles of his body tensed.  
"Clinton…" Lorelei called out to him in a whisper and clung to him tightly. I didn't want to let him go, they were finally together. She knew it was selfish of him but she just couldn't help himself.  
"He injected her with anesthesia, she was going to perform an abortion." Lois answered the question, managing to make Clinton's face turn from fury.  
In that instant, Cormac Murphy dislodged Special Agent Lane's grip, hitting her in the abdomen. Despite having received a bullet in his left hand, he took another scalpel with his good hand and walked the steps that separated him from the native man to face him.  
“That's how disgusting indigenous is, I was going to take away that bastard of yours that she carries in her belly. Because she's mine, not yours”. The doctor confessed and closed the distance between him. "At last you appear noble savage. I'm going to enjoy killing you, nothing is going to separate me from my beloved”. He said furiously, the very presence of that man made him nauseous and angry.  
Clinton clenched her jaw in anger and gently pushed her spouse away from what would be an imminent battle. Seeing Lois approach them to help, the native man gave her an understanding look and the young agent quickly approached:  
"Take care of my wife, please. Get her out of here”. He said, gritting his teeth in rage.  
“Yes sir”. Lois replied with great respect for the decorated officer in front of her.  
"No, my love... I will not leave without you”. Lorelei stretched her arm in an attempt to cling to her husband but Lois held her firmly, the poor pregnant woman could hardly stand up due to the drug that the doctor had injected but seemed to fight with all her might to stay clear. .  
“Don't worry Lorelei, I won't be long”. Clinton said, giving his wife a reassuring smile, respecting her decision to stay, then snapping her fingers.  
Lorelei watched him anguished, her heart and instinct begged her to be in the strong arms of her partner, but her mind understood that Clinton had a lot to do before they could be together again. She clung to Lois tightly, trying not to fall, the damn liquid Murphy had injected into her had started to numb her body.  
"Easy, Lorelei." Lois commented sweetly, she liked the woman with green eyes so much that in those hours they had shared together she had become very fond of her. "I have you, don't worry." She commented sweetly.  
Lorelei gave him a grateful look and her emerald orbs returned to her husband, there was no longer any distance that separated him from Cormac, she had never seen that murderous and penetrating look in him. He was furious, he could feel the anger of his lover. And he knew that Murphy wouldn't make it out of that room alive.   
"Come here disgusting red skin. I'll kill you”. Cormac exclaimed with a murderous expression in his gaze as the Mohawk man approached.  
But Special Agent Skye had no time to lose, with long strides he closed the distance between himself and his rival and raised his gloved fist that ended up hitting the nose, deformed and aquiline, of the doctor, who never imagined the force and the impact of such a blow.  
"Indian son of a bitch." Cormac insulted him in pain and lunged at his rival.  
"Clinton…" Lorelei whispered lovingly when she saw her admired husband punch the repulsive doctor in the face.  
“That's!”. Lois exclaimed, celebrating the right blow to Cormac's face. “Don't worry Lorelei, this will be fast, that idiot won't catch up with Agent Skye”. She said confidently, because she knew that the Mohawk man was not just any FBI officer.  
“Do you have any idea how many people have called me that?” Clinton replied, allowing the medic to break through his guard so he could take him firmly by the shoulders. "Your words don't affect me, Murphy, but you touched her, you had to touch her. Let's see if you are as macho with me as you were with her”. He commented furiously, digging his fingers, like claws, into the doctor's shoulders.  
Cormac Murphy did not know when he dropped the scalpel or how he ended up on his back on the ground with Agent Skye on top of him, hitting him in the face. The enormous strength that the native man had broke both cheekbones, his nose and loosened several teeth. The pain was monstrous and Cormac Murphy had begun to drown in his own blood.  
"You are nothing more than a weakling who boasts of being powerful." Clinton scoffed. "You never had the balls to face me because you knew it would end this way. But still you dared to touch her. I'll make you pay for it”. Agent Skye said without stopping the movements of his fists. The anger, the rage, the rage were too great and he couldn't stop himself, despite seeing that the doctor's face was already disfigured and bathed in blood.  
"You're just a savage." Murphy said, spitting blood in Clinton's face, making it fall into his sight and he looked away. That tricky action was enough for Murphy to punch the native man across the chest and push him back, even though his vision was clouded with blood.  
But the FBI agent was unfazed and immediately covered his guard from the doctor's clumsy blows.  
"And you, Murphy, are nothing but a cheater. It's the only way you can try to face me”. Clinton replied as she dodged the punches the doctor was throwing at her. Seeing that he had no chance, Cormac threw himself at Clinton and forcefully threw him back.  
The FBI agent fell backward with the medic on top, but thanks to his combat skills, Cormac did not land a single blow at the native man stirring below him. Seeing a blind spot, Clinton hit him again on the broken nose and the doctor withdrew holding his face in his hands. It would be easier for the native man to take his gun and shoot the damned psychopath in the head, but he couldn't give him such a dignified death, not after seeing his wife's bruised face and saving her and her son from a possible abortion. That kind of trash, like Cormac Murphy, deserved to die in a more painful way, and he couldn't ignore that this was personal.  
Clinton did not know when his big, strong, gloved hands knotted around the doctor's neck and he began to squeeze him with enormous force. The doctor kicked hard and desperately as he felt the air leave his lungs slowly and painfully.  
"Yeah, that's what Lorelei felt when you submerged her in the water, you fucking insane." Clinton said, clenching her jaws in rage and her fingers on the neck of her prey. "You won't get out of this alive. You will not touch her again... this for her and for my brothers that you killed...”  
The doctor's gaze changed drastically, from a contained rage and anger to one of terror at the knowledge that his end was imminent, his hands went up the arms of the Mohawk man in an attempt to plead for his life. But Clinton was not moved by that look, on the contrary, he could only remember the wounds, the blows and the tortures that that man caused his beloved wife, as well as the horror and suffering that he made them both live. Clinton might be great at his job and a wonderful person but… he was human. He could not let the man who had caused him and his beloved so much pain not pay for his sins in life.  
Seeing the medic stop moving, he released him and a grim gaze crossed his black orbs. He was dead, Cormac Murphy was dead. He exhaled a long sigh, did not know whether of relief or guilt, and stood up without taking his eyes off the lifeless body of the man who had kidnapped his love.  
“It's over”. He whispered to himself with a feeling of regret on his shoulders. It was not easy to take a life, no matter how cruel and bloodthirsty the perpetrator may have been. But when he raised his gaze and saw that Lorelei, his beloved, watched him expectantly and with love in her green orbs, all regret disappeared. He approached her quickly, with long, determined strides, and opened his strong arms to receive her.  
"Clinton." Lorelei exclaimed with her eyes glassy and tired, her arms wrapped around the neck of her lover and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. She sought her husband's lips desperately to kiss him and he returned that kiss passionately.

"It's over my love." He whispered against her ear and kissed her again lovingly on the lips. But when she noticed that Lorelei's body no longer stood upright and her eyes began to close, she understood that the effect of the anesthesia was affecting her body. Gently he lifted her off the ground and took her in his arms, she took the opportunity to rest her head on the shoulder of her lover in an attempt to stay awake. "Rest Lorelei, I'm not going to let you go."  
"No, I don't want to lose consciousness. At last we are together”. She answered, clinging to her partner's neck.  
Clinton watched her lovingly and despite the horrible time and place they were in, she gave her a sweet smile.  
"And we will be when you wake up. I promise you that I will be by your side as soon as you open your beautiful eyes”. He said lovingly to kiss her lips again.  
Lorelei reciprocated, gladly and lovingly, that kiss and allowed herself to close her beautiful emerald orbs while resting her head on her husband's shoulder. As soon as she closed her eyes, a powerful dream overcame her and she lost consciousness. Seeing that the young woman had lost consciousness, Clinton frowned sadly. How much would his wife have suffered to resist in this way the dream that conquered her so as not to leave his side?  
"We must get her out of here and take her to the doctors. They must examine her and… the baby”. Lois's melodious voice brought him out of his thoughts. The blue-eyed girl watched him with an understanding look.  
Clinton looked seriously at the undercover agent and nodded his head. Seeing that he had Lorelei in his arms and that he could not grasp his weapon, he commented:  
"Cover me while I take her to the ambulance." He ordered and headed out of the room.  
“Yes sir”. Lois answered resolutely and took a pistol that was hidden in her ankle. Seeing Clinton's shocked look, he added, "I had to save her, if you hadn't arrived in time I would have killed Murphy." She said in her defense, thinking that the experienced agent would tell him something.  
Clinton smiled kindly at her as she noticed the blue-eyed woman's feelings for his wife.  
"Don't worry. Let's go”. He said with Lorelei in his arms and heading for the exit.  
"I'll cover you Special Agent Skye." Lois answered and was first inspecting the place, to avoid any surprise that intercepted them.  
Clinton advanced by the place in the company of Agent Lane, his gaze remained attentive and his body tense in the face of any eventuality, although he trusted that the undercover agent would cover him. She looked focused and fired up at the situation, despite having her face and body hurt, it didn't seem like a problem for her.  
However, they did not find any fanatic to prevent them, all had been arrested by the FBI and SWAT, so Clinton and Lois walked calmly until they reached their colleagues; on the way they could see the people belonging to the sect on their knees and with their hands cuffed behind their backs, only one was missing, Lois glimpsed.  
Seeing that Special Agent Skye arrived with his young wife in his arms in the company of a woman with blue eyes and blond hair, his four companions ran the distance that separated him. Agent Lois Lane thought it best to step aside and report to her superior, Agent Donovan. As they closed the distance, the four agents, Clinton's colleagues, were horrified to see that Lorelei remained asleep in the arms of his comrade.  
"Clinton." His companions exclaimed when they saw him arrive with his wife in his arms and unconscious.  
Special Agent Gibson was the first who dared to ask what everyone thought but no one dared to say:  
"Is she…" Hana asked with fear in her eyes.  
Special Agent Skye shook his head:  
"No, she's just asleep." Clinton replied calmly.  
“What happened?” Ken Crosby asked, reaching up to Clinton and looking intently at the beautiful woman.  
“What happened Clinton?” Jess asked worriedly and her hand gently ran a few strands of blond hair from Lorelei's face.  
The native man shared an understanding look with his brother-in-law, he knew that Jess highly esteemed Lorelei and surely seeing her in that state affected him as well.  
"I was on time, Murphy injected her with anesthesia and was about to perform an abortion." Agent Skye replied to his comrades with a calm tone of voice but with a very deep look that indicated that he was not as calm as he appeared. "She's only overpowered by anesthesia but… okay. And Murphy is dead... I killed him”. He commented relieved and then lowered his eyes and looked at his wife affectionately.  
All four of Clinton's friends sighed in relief, as if a powerful weight had been lifted from their shoulders.  
“Thank God”. Jess LaCroix murmured.  
"Good thing it's all over." Agent Barnes sighed with a quiet smile. "Quick, get her to the ambulance to be checked." Sheryll said resolutely.  
Special Agent Skye was going to say that was his intention before they intercepted him, but he thought it best to ignore it. He could understand the concern his friends had for Lorelei and him. And I was also very appreciative and grateful.  
"Yeah…" But Clinton couldn't finish speaking because a man's scream distracted him. That voice, the Mohawk man remembered very well.  
"Indian son of a bitch, you killed our leader." Jonathan yelled, pointing a gun at Clinton, not caring that the FBI agents were protecting Agent Skye with their guns and were ready to shoot him at any movement.  
Clinton did not move, despite being protected by the presence and weapons of his colleagues, he feared that he would make a wrong move and that the bullet would hit his sleeping wife.  
"Mr. Gallagher, put that gun down and kneel with your hands behind your head." Jess said decisively. "It's all over, there's no need for this." He tried to appeal to Lorelei's brother's reason.  
But the man of Irish descent didn't care anymore. He knew that all was lost and that there was nothing else to do, just be a martyr for the cause.  
"Go ahead, shoot me, but first I'll kill that Indian and avenge my Leader. I will be a hero”. Jonathan responded fiercely and with a psychotic expression on his face.  
"Oh no… you won't." Agent Jess LaCroix murmured.  
As soon as Jonathan tried to pull the trigger, the FBI officers fired their guns without mercy. But they did not kill him, the bullets wounded his body and Lorelei's brother fell to his knees to the ground screaming in pain.  
As soon as Clinton saw her brother-in-law on the ground and being handcuffed, she turned to walk toward the ambulances. The paramedics were waiting for him with the stretcher prepared where Clinton gently laid his wife down, the health professionals took care of Lorelei immediately. They reviewed her with professionalism and clinical care. At that moment a young officer with blond hair quickly approached the professionals:  
"The perpetrator injected him with anesthesia, here's the syringe." Lois said, handing the syringe she had stolen from Cormac to the medics present.  
The paramedics took it and kept it to show it to the professionals who would receive them at the hospital.  
"Thanks agent, this will be very helpful." The paramedic replied. "Her vital signs are fine, but it is urgent to take her to a hospital for different tests." He said, looking seriously at Clinton. The paramedic was a little scared by the look of so many law enforcement officers on him, especially the native man.  
"I'll go with you." Clinton said and got into the ambulance with his wife.  
His colleagues looked at him understandingly and in agreement with his actions. They approached him to say goodbye before the vehicle moved forward.  
"We'll finish the job and catch up with you at the hospital." Jess announced with a kind expression on her face. "Easy brother, everything will be fine. She is already safe”. He commented with a reassuring smile.  
Clinton gave a grateful and kind expression to his comrades.  
“I know. Thank you all. I'll see you at the hospital”. Agent Skye replied gratefully, and the ambulance doors closed.  
The vehicle sped off to the nearest hospital to treat young Mrs. Skye.  
Jess gave his three remaining agents an understanding look and smiled at them:  
"Mission accomplished, team." He congratulated them, they have done an excellent job. “I can never be so grateful to them and I don't think Clinton either”. He said gently.  
Agents Barnes, Crosby, and Gibson nodded at their boss's words and sighed in relief. They had saved Lorelei, it was finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for having read this chapter.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first episode. If you are curious, this story is already published in Spanish.  
> I will try to upload the translated chapters as soon as possible.  
> Bye!!!


End file.
